Too Good For You
by BlaineSadist
Summary: When Kurt didn't get into NYADA, he thought he was done and not going to New York, but in a surprising turn of events, he realizes that maybe he shouldn't give up hope quite yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**So this is my first attempt at actually writing FanFiction. I, like many, was disappointed in the finale. I wish we could have seen what happened with Kurt, so this is what I imagine, and until Ryan Murphy says otherwise, this is what I will believe happened.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy, therefore I don't own anything from Glee.**

* * *

Kurt waits until Finn and Rachel leave to text Blaine.

**Are you busy? –K**

**No….What's up? –B**

**Can you just meet me in the choir room? –K**

**Of course. Be there in a minute. –B**

As Kurt waited for Blaine, he thought to himself. _How could I not get in? Tibideaux said I nailed that audition. Even Hugh Jackman would have been proud of that performance, she said. But I guess that didn't matter. But how could Rachel get in, but not me? I did…._ Kurt was pulled from his thoughts as Blaine entered the choir room. _Oh God. How am I even going to tell Blaine?_

"Kurt?" Kurt didn't say anything. He just glanced at the letter that was laying on the stool. Blaine took the hint, and read it, even though just by walking in and seeing how Kurt was holding himself, Blaine could tell something was wrong. Kurt wasn't holding himself as tall as he normally did. He was slouched in a chair and looked to be on the verge of tears. Blaine started reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We regret to inform you that we will not be inviting you to study at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts _this fall.

That was a much as Blaine needed to read. "Oh, Kurt" Blaine immediately went to his boyfriend and gave him a comforting hug. As soon as Blaine put his arms around Kurt, Blaine felt Kurt start to sob.

"I-It's not fair," Kurt said. "I though I nailed that audition."

"I know you did, baby, but there's nothing we can do about it now. It's going to be ok."

"No it's not! Rachel is going to go to New York and live her dreams, while I am stuck in Lima. This was my chance to get out of this town, and now that's not going to happen!"

"Wait a minute, Rachel got in?"

"Yeah."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter as he mumbled, "Of course she did. She gets everything she wants, while Kurt fights for everything and just gets nothing."

"It's not her fault, the admissions board liked her more than me," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt, that's not my point. You nailed that audition the first time around. Tibideaux even said so herself. Rachel choked and had to beg for a chance to audition again. That's not fair to you, and you know it."

"Blaine, I can't do anything about it. Rachel was better. She deserved it more."

"When are you going to start realizing that you are just as talented, no more talented than Rachel Berry. You are one of a kind, Kurt, and if NYADA can't see that, it's their loss," Blaine said as he continued to rub comforting circles on Kurt's back as Kurt sobbed into his shoulder. "They are going to regret it when you are a star." The pair sat in the choir room, with Kurt crying into Blaine's shoulder while Blaine whispered comforting words into his ear, for another twenty minutes before Blaine suggested they should head out. They stood up, Blaine grabbed the letter and envelope and shoved it in his pocket, and they started to make their way out of the school.

"Do you think you could come with me?" Kurt asked. "I don't think I can face my dad alone."

"Of course." They made their way out to the parking lot and got into Blaine's car and began the drive to the Kurt's house. When they pulled up, they saw the Burt wasn't home yet. They made their way inside, with Blaine practically dragging Kurt inside. Without a second thought, Blaine took Kurt to his bedroom and the two curled up in Kurt's bed. Once settled in, Kurt let the tears fall again.

After another fifteen minutes, the front door opened and Burt called out to ask who was home. Burt made his way upstairs to his son's room to find both him and his boyfriend curled up in bed. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked up and said simply, "I didn't get in." Burt just stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say, but then again what could he say. His son's dreams were just crushed, but still, he had to do something. Burt went and sat down on the bed. He patted Kurt's leg and said, "I know this was your dream. But what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about this now. We just have to find another way to get you to New York so you can…"

Kurt cut Burt off and said, "No."

"Huh? What do you mean no?" Burt asked.

"No as in I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about how I'm staying in Lima and Rachel is going to New York. I don't want to think about all the work I put in, just to have nothing work out in the end. I just don't want to think about any of it." Kurt turned and started crying into Blaine's shoulder again. Blaine gave Burt a look that said _I know, but there's nothing we can do right now if he won't talk about it_. Burt simply nodded, glanced at Kurt and quietly left the room. He knew Blaine was right, there was nothing they could do if Kurt was in this state.

A few hours later, Carole had come home and made dinner. Burt went upstairs to invite Kurt and Blaine to come and get some food, but both declined. Burt had a feeling that Blaine was probably starving but didn't want to leave Kurt's side. Kurt had stopped sobbing, but was still sniffling every now and again. Before going back downstairs, Burt asked Blaine if he would like to spend the night.

"I'd very much appreciate that sir," Blaine answered.

"Do you need me to call your parents at all?"

"No, sir. They're out of the country for a few weeks."

And with that, Burt left the two boys. When Burt returned upstairs to go to bed himself, he looked into Kurt's room. Both boys were asleep, Kurt tucked into Blaine's side with Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt. Burt couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Kurt and Blaine didn't come downstairs again until early the next afternoon. By that time, the mail had already come through. When Burt went out to get it, he saw there was an envelope from NYADA addressed to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine sat down by the kitchen counter. Burt took a deep breath and handed Kurt the letter from the mail. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw where it was from. Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and looked confused.

"What else could they possibly want?" Kurt asked.

"You'll never know until you open it." Burt replied.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Blaine stepped back and stood by Burt. Blaine figured it's Kurt's letter and Kurt should read it first. Kurt pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_First, I regret that we could not take you at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. But that is not to say you do not have tremendous talent. I stand true to what I say at your audition. It really was phenomenal. As I previously stated, you have tremendous talent, and really don't need us. You will go far without our help and I hope you will continue to pursue theatre. We take only the best at NYADA, but sometimes, we have to pass on great talents. Some people are just ready to go and perform because they have pure, raw talent. A person can attend classes and study but that will never compare to having something special from the beginning. _

_Don't be discouraged Mr. Hummel, you will go far in the world of theatre, but I don't believe you need our help. I hope we will meet again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Tibideaux_

Kurt reread the letter through several times before looking up and his father and Blaine. He didn't know what to think. After a long awkward silence, Blaine finally blurted out, "What did it say?"

"It was from Madam Tibideaux. She said I had raw talent and that I didn't need NYADA."

"What?" Burt asked, clearly confused. Kurt handed over the letter and both Burt and Blaine read it. Blaine finished first and looked up at Kurt with a huge smile on his face.

"What did I tell you?" Blaine exclaimed. "I told you. You are incredibly talented. Even Madam Tibideaux agrees!" Blaine made his way over to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt was still speechless. Kurt looked at his father. Burt also had a huge smile on his face, but also had tears in his eyes. Blaine let go of Kurt.

"Dad…"

"Kurt. I am so proud of you." Kurt went over and hugged his dad.

"I just can't believe it," Kurt said softly. "I-I just- I just thought that, that was it."

"But it wasn't. Kurt I told you yesterday. You are even more talented than Rachel, even if you won't admit it, or even acknowledge it. Rachel got in to NYADA. They didn't accept you because you are too talented for them. I am so proud of you!" Blaine said smiling.

"But," Kurt began. "But now what do I do?"

Blaine was still smiling, "Kurt did you happen to notice there was another piece of paper in that envelope?"

"No, why what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Look and see for yourself." Kurt did as Blaine said. Looking at the paper, Kurt saw another note from Madam Tibideaux, although this time it was contact information for people who worked on Broadway. At the bottom, Madam Tibideaux had written _You may not start at the top. You may have to work your way up from the bottom, but one day you will make it. ~CT_

Kurt's jaw dropped. "She can't be serious."

"But she is, Kurt!" Blaine said. "You did it!"

"I guess I did," Kurt muttered.

"Well then, I think congratulations are in order." Blaine went over and wrapped his arms around Kurt before giving him a kiss.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart as Burt cleared his throat. "So, it looks like you are going to New York after all?" Burt said.

"Yup. It definitely looks that way." Kurt smiled. "Are you going to be ok, without me staying in Lima, Blaine?"

"Of course. I was planning on not having you around this year. As much as I would have loved to have you here for another year, it wouldn't be right. You need to be in New York. And I'll be there with you next year."

"You sure?"

"Kurt, stop. I don't care what it would have taken. You were going to New York next year even if I had to take you there myself."

Kurt just laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

"Well, how about we all go out and get something to eat?" Burt asked. When both boys nodded, Burt told them to go upstairs and get ready and they would leave as soon as they were ready, although Burt knew that could take awhile with how picky Kurt is about what he wears.

Surprisingly, though, it didn't take the boys long to come back downstairs. They all piled in the car as Burt drove to Breadstix. They finally got there and ordered. Burt asked, "So, now how does it feel to know that you are going to New York?"

"It feels amazing. For once, something went right," Kurt responded.

"Kurt, you have to realize, I am so proud of you. After everything that happened these last couple of years, you deserve this," Burt said.

"Thanks, dad."

"Same goes for me. I may not have known you for as long. But you went through a lot even since I've known you. I couldn't be happier for you, Kurt. And now there is only one more thing left to do," Blaine said.

"And what is that?" Kurt asked, sounding a little bit confused.

"You have to tell Rachel why you didn't get in to NYADA."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My birth certificate does not say Ryan Murphy, therefore I do not own anything from Glee.**

* * *

"…_And now there is only one more thing left to do," Blaine said._

_"And what is that?" Kurt asked, sounding a little bit confused._

"_You have to tell Rachel why you didn't get in to NYADA."_

Kurt just stared at Blaine while Blaine had a goofy smile on his face. Kurt hadn't thought about that at all. But now that Blaine mentioned it, Kurt realized that eventually he would have to tell Rachel about all of this, regardless of how much he wanted to. Sure, it would feel great to give that news, but Rachel was an incredibly driven person who was amazingly talented. However, because of her drive, she could also be an insanely jealous person. Rachel had to be the best, and wouldn't settle for anything less. Sometimes that could be a good thing, but many times, it ended up annoying many people close to her.

"And how exactly do you suggest I break this news to her?" Kurt asked. "You know how she can be. She does not take it well if someone does better than her, even if she has done something amazing."

Burt nodded and said, "But you still will have to tell her about it. And she is Rachel, she would find out eventually even if you don't tell her."

"But that still doesn't answer the question. How am I supposed to tell her?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find the right time and the right way, but you have to promise you will tell me all about it," Blaine said excitedly.

Before Kurt could answer, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Hey, would you be up for meeting later tonight? –R**

"Well, actually finding the time to tell her may have just gotten easier. She just asked to meet tonight," Kurt said.

"And once again, I will say, you have to tell me how she reacts," Blaine said.

**Sure, I'll be by your house at 6. –K**

"Yes, I will. I'll call you whenever I get back."

"I will be anxiously awaiting that call."

"I know you will."

Burt interrupted the two boys and said, "Well, it looks like everyone is done eating. Are we ready to head out?" Both boys nodded and they went back out to the car. Once in the car, Kurt and Blaine started talking animatedly about the new issue of _Vogue_. Burt couldn't help but think about how proud he was for his son. He would never admit it out loud, but Burt was just as excited to Blaine to hear how Rachel reacts to Kurt's news.

They pulled up to the house. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye and Kurt once again promising to call Blaine once he gets home. Finally, Blaine got in his car and pulled out of the driveway and headed to his house. Not long after, Kurt got in his car and headed over to Rachel's.

Kurt spent the short drive thinking about how he was actually going to tell Rachel. Yes, he was curious about what her reaction was going to be, but right now he was more concerned with how on earth he was going to tell her in the first place. Although, before he had come up with any solid plan, he was pulling into Rachel's driveway. "Looks like I'm going to be winging it," Kurt mumbled. He got out of the car and started to make his way to Rachel's front door.

Rachel must have been watching for him, because Kurt hadn't even made it to the door before it was yanked open revealing Rachel. "Hey Kurt," she asked hesitantly. Since she hadn't heard the latest development in Kurt's NYADA saga, she was still under the impression that he had gotten rejected for not being talented enough. "Come on in," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Rach, how's it going?" Kurt asked as he hugged her back.

They made small talk as Rachel led the way upstairs to her bedroom. They sat down on Rachel's bed and finally she just asked quite bluntly, "How are you dealing with everything with NYADA?"

Kurt took a deep breath trying to figure out the gentlest way to break the news to Rachel. "I'm doing quite well. Things may not have turned out the way I planned, but everything is working itself out."

"I only ask because I know how devastated I was when I thought I wasn't getting in. It's heart breaking to think that your dreams are coming to an end."

"Trust me, Rachel, I know. I did get the rejection letter after all."

"Kurt, I just feel so bad. I mean I have no idea what I would be doing if I was in your shoes. I couldn't even begin to think what I would be doing if I was going to be able to go to NYADA in fall. But, luckily for me I don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, lucky for you." Kurt mumbled. He was still proud of himself for what he had done, and the fact that he had done something Rachel didn't. But, at the same time, he thought Rachel was being a little rude and insensitive. However, that was nothing new. Rachel thought the world revolved around Rachel. Other people were important, but nothing was more important than Rachel. She was the best, in her mind, and she would stop at nothing to prove and be better than everyone else. "So are you all ready to go to New York?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be the same without you."

Kurt realized that it was now or never. If he was going to tell Rachel, it had to be now. "What makes you think I'm not going to New York?"

"Well, I just thought that since because you weren't going to NYADA, you wouldn't go to New York."

"Rachel, there's other things in New York besides NYADA."

"Yes, there's theatre and Broadway, but how can you make it big unless you study the craft and take time to perfect it and learn from people who have done it. You didn't apply to other schools, so I just figured that you would take a year off or something."

"Yeah, I didn't apply to any other schools, and looking back, that was definitely not a smart move, but thankfully, some things have worked out in my favor."

"Like what kind of things?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I got a letter from Carmen Tibideaux today."

"Wait, you got a personal letter from Carmen. I didn't know they sent other letters. Why didn't I get one? If you got one today, mine should have been here today, too, right?"

"Rachel, relax."

"But, Kurt, if you got one, why didn't I?" Rachel was clearly starting to panic. Kurt knew once he told her what was in the letter, Rachel would completely lose it.

"Because I'm pretty sure I was the only one she wrote to."

Rachel's eyes widened. "But why would she write to you and not to me?"

"Look, Rach," Kurt began. "I'm not really sure how to say this, but there was a reason she wrote only to me."

Rachel was not panicking so much any more. She was mostly looking annoyed and hoping that Kurt had a great explanation for why _he_ got a _personal_ letter. "And why was that?"

"She told me why I didn't get in."

Rachel relaxed a little at this. "Well that's great isn't it? It'll help you prepare for next year so you can get in."

"Rachel, I don't have plans to go to NYADA next year, or the year after, or at any time."

"Kurt, you can't just give up on your dream because of what Carmen said." Rachel reached out and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

This was it. "I'm not giving up on my dream. Carmen said that they didn't accept me because they didn't think they could help much."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and took her hand from his shoulder. "What?" Rachel squeaked out.

"She said that I had raw talent and that I didn't need their help. She said that I would go far in theatre without them."

Rachel just sat there shocked. "B – but, that still doesn't explain what you're going to do in New York."

"That's the other thing. She also included contact information for some people who work on Broadway."

Rachel started hyperventilating a little. "So let me get this straight? You didn't get in to NYADA because you are too talented and now Carmen Tibideaux gave you information so you can talk to people on Broadway and just start working on Broadway?"

"Pretty much." Rachel looked positively livid. She actually got up from her spot on the bed and started pacing.

"But I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Rachel?"

"Why you? I mean, don't get me wrong, you are incredibly talented, Kurt, but why you? Why not me? I have been performing for longer than you. Broadway has always been my dream. I was born to be a star on Broadway. It's just not fair."

"Rachel, calm down. You got into one of the top performing arts schools in the country. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, Kurt. It had to be because I reauditioned. I mean, if I had done it right the first time, maybe I –"

"Rachel, calm down! You can't change the past. Can't you just be happy that you got into your dream school?"

"Kurt, how can I be happy while I'm taking classes about Broadway and you are actually performing on Broadway?"

"Rachel, I don't even know _if_I'm going to be performing on Broadway. I haven't contacted any of those people yet."

"But, Kurt, just think, you now have ways to contact people on Broadway. I'm just going to be studying it while you are living it."

"Rachel, you aren't going to want to hear it, but there are people out there who are talented just like you. NYADA is one of the best performing arts schools in the country meaning only the best people get in. Therefore, you are going to be studying alongside very talented people. You aren't always going to be the best and you're going to have to accept that at some point. NYADA isn't McKinley, Rachel. Hell, it's not just NYADA. Think about once you are going to be auditioning for Broadway. You are going to be going up against the most talented people in the world. You can't always be the best, Rachel."

"Kurt, that sounds great and everything, but I'm not like that. I train. I work. I practice. I work so I can achieve anything and be the best while doing it."

"I realize that, Rachel. And you are a very talented person. Anyone with eyes and ears can see and hear that. But sometimes there are other people who are just as talented, if not more talented." Rachel was actually crying now. Kurt had felt bad, but it needed to be said.

"Kurt, I – I just can't deal with this right now."

"Ok, Rachel. I'm going to head out now." Kurt made his way over to give Rachel a hug, but she just turned away from him. Kurt took the hint and went downstairs and out to his car. He wasn't quite sure what to think. No, the encounter hadn't gone as well as he would have liked, but still it could have been a lot worse. Sighing to himself, he backed out of Rachel's driveway and drove home.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and put his car in park. He walked inside and was greeted by his father and Carole. "So how'd Rachel take the news?" Carole asked. Kurt figured that Burt would tell Carole what had happened.

"Not well, but it could have been a lot worse."

"How bad was it?" Burt asked.

"It pretty much ended with her breaking down in tears and silently kicking me out."

Burt chuckled. "Well that's Rachel for you. She's extremely talented, but doesn't take it well when other people do better than her."

"That's for sure," Kurt said smiling. "Look, I'm going to go call Blaine if that's ok. I know he's dying to hear what Rachel said."

"That's fine. And, I know I've already said it, but I am so proud of you Kurt," Burt said as he walked over to give his son a hug.

"Thanks, dad."

Carole got up and walked over and also gave Kurt a hug. "I may not have known you for that long, but Kurt, you deserve this. I'm just so happy that finally something good has happened for you."

"Thanks, Carole, that means a lot." Kurt gave both of them one last smile before heading upstairs to his room. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed while dialing Blaine's number. It didn't take long for Blaine to answer.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine answered cheerfully, "how'd it go?"

"Blaine, you would have loved it. It pretty much went into Rachel having a breakdown. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was still crying."

"Kurt, as pleased as I am, the way you are talking about it makes me question your sanity."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it almost sounds like you are happy that you made Rachel cry."

Kurt sighed, "I'm not happy that I made her cry, but I'm not going to lie that it felt good to say some of the things I did."

"So what did you all say?"

Kurt spent the next 15 minutes recounting his entire visit with Rachel.

"Kurt Hummel. I cannot believe you said some of those things," Blaine said after Kurt finished his story.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you have wanted to say the exact same things to her."

"Of course I have, I just never would have."

"That's because you are too polite," Kurt countered back. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I just wish I could have been there and watched."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Let's not focus one me. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm thinking I'll call the numbers Carmen provided on Monday and then we'll go from there. It's not like I can plan anything until I hear what they have to say."

"Very true."

"Look, Blaine, I'd love to stay and talk, but I am just completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally."

"Well you just spent an hour with Rachel Berry. Anyone would be emotionally exhausted after that."

"Ok, so maybe you aren't as polite as I thought."

"Hey, you still love me."

"Of course I do, but I'm going to do my moisturizing routine and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"Ok, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt was just about to end the call.

"And Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I know everybody has been saying it a lot today, but I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Blaine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt hung up his phone and went to do his moisturizing routine. Things hadn't quite turned out how they expected, but for once, it looked like the universe was on his side. He finished his routine and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I had absolutely no intention of writing a second chapter when the idea first popped into my head. But when I had my roommate read it, one of the first things she said was I couldn't end it there. Then some people reviewed and said I should write more, and well I did (obviously). I must say, though, that this story went in a different direction then how I told my roommate when she initially told me to keep going. In the original version, Rachel is eaten by a fire breathing dragon, but that's not exactly realistic.**

**Also, I would like to point out that yes, this would never happen in real life, but neither would half of the things in Glee. Because it's Glee, I could see them doing something like this in season 4. I'm not saying it would be exactly like this, but I could see them pulling something completely out of left field.**

**If you are interested, you can find me on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for all the feedback I got on the previous chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything from Glee.**

* * *

Blaine drove to Kurt's house the next morning. The entire glee club was heading to the train station to see Rachel off to New York. Kurt and Blaine had already decided that Blaine would drive as far as Kurt's house, and then they would drive to the station together and get some coffee at the Lima Bean afterwards.

They got to the train station and met with the rest of the New Directions, with the exception of Finn and Rachel. Kurt still hadn't told the rest of the group about what had happened, but now was not the time. Today, Kurt, as well as the rest of the group had to support Rachel.

And Kurt knew Rachel would need that support. She was going off to New York, had to accept the fact that someone did better than her, and her boyfriend will have just broken up with her. Kurt couldn't help but think that the last reason they had to be supportive was really dumb on Finn's part, but then again, Finn was never the most intelligent person when it came to relationships. For one thing, he had thought that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant even thought they had never had sex. But this was Finn, and even if Kurt didn't agree with it, he just had to let his stepbrother do what he thought was best.

However, before Kurt could think about it too much, he saw Finn's car pull up. Rachel was already crying as she got out of the car and made her way to the platform. As she made her way to the train, she stopped to give everyone a hug as they wished her good luck and said their goodbyes.

Finally Rachel reached Kurt. He gave her a hug and said, "Good luck, Rachel. But, it's not like you'll need it. You'll be great in New York."

Rachel just hugged Kurt and simply said, "Goodbye, Kurt". Then she moved on to say goodbye to Blaine where she said, "Thanks for being a great Tony to my Maria."

"Anytime. Bye, Rachel and good luck," Blaine said as he hugged her.

Kurt bit his tongue as he watched Rachel and Blaine say goodbye. Kurt and Rachel had been friends for a few years now. But suddenly, Kurt did something good and now Rachel wouldn't talk to him. It was really upsetting for Kurt, but he hoped that eventually he could get Rachel to talk to him again.

Rachel said her goodbyes to the entire group and got on the train. The train turned the corner and the members of New Directions started going their separate ways. Kurt and Blaine walked to Kurt's car and drove to the Lima Bean.

Once they actually got on the road, Blaine said, "You've know her longer than me. How long before Rachel comes around and starts being your friend again?"

"I really don't know. You've known Rachel long enough to know that she has to be the best. I mean just look at the class president election. She didn't talk to me during the entire campaign."

Blaine nodded in understanding, and said, "Yes, but you two were technically opponents. Now, you are both going to end up doing the same thing, but you aren't going to be going for the same part. Can't she just get over it?"

"No, because apparently I did something better first, so until she does something bigger or better, I think it is safe to say that Rachel won't be talking to me for a while," Kurt sighed. "However, that won't stop me from trying to talk to her. I mean she is still one of my best friends."

Kurt pulled into the parking lot for the Lima Bean. The pair went in and ordered their coffees before heading to their usual table. After some small talk, Blaine asked Kurt, "So what do you think is going to happen when you call people tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to think about it too much. I don't want to get crushed because that has happened too many times this year. There was the election and _West Side Story _and the initial NYADA letter." Kurt looked down at the table and said, "I don't know how much more depressing news I can take."

"You are going to be fine." Kurt looked up at Blaine as Blaine said, "Yeah, all those bad things happened, but look at all the good things that happened this year. _West Side Story_ was still a lot of fun, Sectionals, Regionals, _Nationals_, Sugar's Valentine's Day Party." Almost as an after thought, Blaine added, "And then there was everything that happened with Carmen Tibideaux. You can't deny the fact that there were plenty of good things that happened this year."

"But for every good thing, something bad went along with it." Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt looked at him seriously and said, "It's true and don't deny it. There was the Scandals incident with _West Side Story_. The group split up for Sectionals. We were all dealing with Karofsky's situation at Regionals. Oh, and then there was Quinn's accident right after. Then there was all the drama with Nationals. You were blinded by a slushie right before Sugar's party, and I spent the first 24 hours after I got my NYADA letter moping because I didn't get in. There were enough bad things that happened this year."

Blaine shook his head and said, "Must you be so pessimistic?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous and so I keep thinking of the worst possible scenarios, which makes me think of all the bad things that have happened."

"I can see your point, but we have to get you thinking positively."

"I know, but it's a little bit challenging right now with everything that's going on."

"But, you still need to think positively."

"And how do you suppose I do that, seeing as you seem to have the answer for everything?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't say I have an answer for everything." Blaine laughed. "I could say something really cheesy about love and us, but I think that right now, I should be serious."

"That is always appreciated," Kurt laughed.

Blaine then said, "So tell me what are we going to do when I visit you, because I hope you realize that I will be visiting whenever I can."

"I hope you plan to visit often," Kurt smiled and then launched into all the things the two would do in New York.

They eventually left the Lima Bean and returned to Kurt's house where they curled up on the couch and put in a movie. Burt finally kicked Blaine out at 10:00 because Blaine still had an hour drive back to Westerville that night. After agreeing to text Kurt when he made it back, Blaine left and Kurt picked up in the living room.

Kurt brought the dishes to the kitchen where he found Burt. "How's it going, kiddo?"

"It's going. Although, I'm not going to lie, I am really nervous to make those calls tomorrow," Kurt responded.

"Why?"

"I don't even know what to expect. Did Tibideaux tell them about me already? –"

"Kurt-"

"Because if she didn't I'll probably look like an idiot who's just calling and-"

"KURT!" Burt yelled as he cut off his son's rant.

"Sorry, dad."

"Look, just breathe. The only thing you can do is call them tomorrow and hope for the best. Let's just take this one step at a time. So, let's not worry until we actually talk to people."

"Ok." Kurt nodded.

"And let's face it. Since when do you care about what other people think about you?"

"I don't typically. But, that was high school. I'm never going to see a lot of those people again. This is Broadway. It's a completely different situation."

"In some respects, yes it is a different situation. But, you still got to be you and not listen to what other people think of you."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"Now, are you still nervous?"

"Yeah, but I feel better than I did."

"That's good. Now, I don't know much about all of this Broadway stuff, but I'd imagine that you are going to actually have to go out to New York to actually meet face to face with some of these people, right?"

"Probably."

"So, did you book a flight yet? Because it would probably be good if you could tell them an exact time you are going to be in New York."

"Ok, I'll look at flights tonight. Maybe we could fly out next week. Then Rachel would still be there and then I could try to make peace with her again."

"And, we could look for an apartment, so you could move out soon."

"So, you've finally come to terms with the fact I'm leaving?"

"Yes," Burt sighed, "but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it."

"Thanks, dad. For everything."

"No problem, kiddo."

Kurt gave his father a hug and turned to leave the room, but before he actually left the kitchen he turned around and asked, "Would it be ok if I asked Blaine to come with us to New York? You know, for moral support and everything?"

"Sure, kid."

Kurt thanked his dad again and headed up stairs and opened his computer. At the same time, he took out his phone and sent a message to Blaine.

**Hey, are you interested in going to New York next week? I could really use some moral support. –K**

It didn't take to long for Kurt's phone to vibrate with Blaine's response.

**Of course. I don't think I could pass up a trip to New York. :) –B**

Kurt smiled and replied.

**Awesome! I'll book your ticket with dad's and mine tonight. –K**

Kurt then went to search the Internet for plane tickets for the three of them. After an hour of searching, he found what he found to be the cheapest tickets and booked them. Just as he was about to go to start his moisturizing routine, his phone vibrated again.

**Would it be possible to visit Cooper for a little bit while we are in New York? I'm not sure why, but he's going to be there all next week. –B**

**Of course, you are kind enough to come with me, it's the least I could do. I'm just happy you and Cooper are getting along again. –K**

**Yeah. So I'm guessing we are going to New York to actually meet with Carmen's contacts? –B**

**Yeah and to look for an apartment and hopefully I can meet with Rachel and try to work things out. Ideally, we'd be sharing an apartment. –K**

**Wait, you want to share an apartment with Rachel? –B**

**Not necessarily, but it'd be nice to live with someone. And I'd prefer it to be Rachel, because I don't know anyone else at this point, and I'd rather not live with strangers. –K**

**Completely understandable. I should let you go so you can get some sleep before tomorrow. –B**

**If I can actually sleep. I'm so nervous, I don't know if I'm going to sleep. –K**

**You'll be fine. Just promise me that you will call me as soon as you are done with your phone calls. –B**

**I planned to. I'm probably going to need help emotionally after that. –K**

**Kurt, I thought I told you to stay positive? –B**

**You did, but say, hypothetially, good things happen because of those phone calls, I'm going to need help so I can calm down from excitement. –K**

**I love you. Get some sleep, Kurt. –B**

**Good night Blaine. –K**

Kurt finished his moisturizing routine and crawled into bed. He tossed and turned for several hours, but finally fell asleep, only to wake up to his alarm four hours later.

Kurt sat up, still yawning and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Today's the day," he mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Stretching, he got up and walked to the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and did his hair. After letting out a sigh, he went downstairs to begin what was sure to be an eventful time of calling Carmen Tibideaux's Broadway contacts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First, thank you so much for all the support, reviews, favorites, etc. It's absolutely amazing. And if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have to say the be continuing writing this story. Because so many people asked me to continue, I finally sat down and wrote an outline. So there will definitely be more story after this point. Yay!**

**Also, I will try to update as often as I can, but I started both of my summer jobs this week. However, at one job, if it's slow and everything is done, I can work on this. But it's a little bit harder with my other job. Chasing after a 3 year old and a 5 year old does not leave a lot of time for writing. However, my goal is to update once per week. Thanks for your patience.**

**If you are interested, you can follow me on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**And a huge, gigantic thank you to my awesome roommate. She came up with the title and was the first to read it (and also was the first to say I need to continue with this story), so thanks to her for being awesome. Also, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have written this in the first place.**

**Finally, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked at the list of names and number Carmen Tibideaux had provided for him. "You can do this. It's just five simple phone calls. Just do it and get it done," Kurt mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but be nervous. His entire future now depended on these calls. His phone vibrated before he could actually make any of the calls. He grabbed it with shaking hand.

**Courage. –B**

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's text message. Anyone else would have thought that Blaine was insane. The amount of times Blaine had sent Kurt a text message only saying "Courage" was a little ridiculous. But everyone had his or her quirks and this was one of Blaine's. And at least they were only sent when Blaine knew Kurt needed some encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt dialed the first number. Kurt looked at his shaking hands as he waited for an answer.

"Hello, you've reached Allan Lewis's office. How may I help you?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I was hoping to speak to Allan Lewis," Kurt said nervously.

"He's not in right now, but I can take a message."

"Ok, Sure. I was told be Carmen Tibideaux to call for some information."

"Carmen Tibideaux?" the women asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you said your name was Kurt."

"Yes, Kurt Hummel."

"Ok, hon. I'm going to forward you straight through to his voicemail. He was told you would be calling."

"Ok. Thank You."

"No problem." As the voicemail started to play, Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief. At least it had appeared that Carmen had called ahead so Kurt wouldn't feel completely stupid while calling.

The message finished and Kurt heard a beep. "Hi Mr. Lewis. This is Kurt Hummel. Carmen Tibideaux told me to contact you for information about Broadway. If you could please give me a call at 419-555-9820, that would be fantastic. Thank you so much for your time." Kurt hit the end call button on his phone. He took a deep breath and said "one down."

The next two calls went the same way. Kurt talked to a secretary and then left some sort of message. Finally on the fourth call, he got to actually talk to Tibideaux's contact.

"Ok. Kurt. I'm going to put you right through to Mr. White. It might just be a minute or two," the secretary said.

"Ok. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Kurt waited for two minutes while his mind raced. This was it Kurt was actually going to talk with someone who could help him make it on Broadway.

Finally, Kurt heard a voice on the other end say, "This is James White speaking."

"Hi, Mr. White. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, Carmen told me about you. I was hoping you would call. So, now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to help me with possibly working on Broadway."

"Ok. I would really like to meet you in person before we get too far ahead of ourselves. Are you going to be in New York any time soon because I have it written here that you are from Ohio?"

"Yes, I'm in Ohio right now, but I will be out in New York next week."

"Ok, so would you be able to stop by sometime then?"

"Of course."

"Ok, Kurt. I'm going to put you back through to my secretary and then you can set up a meeting time and she'll get you all the other necessary information."

"Sounds great. Thank you so much for your time."

"If you are as talented as Carmen says, it's absolutely not a problem. Talk to you soon, Kurt."

"Thanks again." Kurt was then put back through to the secretary and set up a time to meet. She also gave Kurt information about where they would be meeting.

Kurt had one final call to make, which went similarly to the previous call. Kurt had to admit that it was nice to actually talk to the person instead of just leaving a message.

After hanging up on his final phone call, Kurt took a deep breath and stood up from where he was sitting by the counter. He walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. Slowly, he drank it and tried to calm himself. The calls were over, but Kurt was relaying some of the conversations in his head. He had just talked to two actual people who could possibly help him on Broadway.

Kurt walked back over to the counter, grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Blaine.

**Just finished making the calls. Want to come over? –K**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Of course. I'm just leaving my house. How'd it go? –B**

Kurt smiled and typed back.

**I'll tell you when you get here. I don't need you that preoccupied with your phone when you are driving. Remember what happened to Quinn? -K**

Kurt didn't get a response to that message and just assumed that Blaine was driving. Kurt took his phone and went upstairs to make himself look presentable for his boyfriend.

A while later, Kurt heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to greet Blaine. "Hey baby," Kurt said as he opened the door.

"Hello to you too," Blaine replied as he stepped forward to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt pulled Blaine inside the house. Blaine slipped off his shoes and asked, "So are you going to answer my question? How did the calls go?"

The boys walked toward the living room and sat on the couch as Kurt said, "They went great, I guess. I mean I don't really have any basis of comparison. The last two people I called I actually got to talk to, which was great. They both seemed very nice. Then I left messages for the other three and now I just have to wait for them to call back."

"Well, I'm just happy they went well."

"But, like I said, they could have gone terribly, because I don't know how they were supposed to go."

"Kurt, I don't think anyone knows how they are supposed to go. How many people have been in your situation?" Blaine asked.

"You're right. Well, I think for now, I'm going to say they went well. I have meetings set up with two of them. So, we'll wait and see what happens."

"What else can you do?"

"This." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. Blaine returned the kiss, but it didn't last very long.

The boys jumped apart as they heard someone enter the house. Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look and went to greet his father. "Hey dad," Kurt said as Burt took off his shoes.

"Hey kiddo, how'd those calls go?"

"Good, I think. I have meetings set up with two of the people and I just have to wait for the three others to call back."

"That's great –"

Burt was cut off by Blaine, who came into the room holding Kurt's ringing phone.

Kurt took the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Hello Blaine," Burt said.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine responded politely.

"When is it going to sink in that you don't need to call me Mr. Hummel? Burt is just fine."

Blaine just smiled, but didn't respond. "So we're all going to New York next week?" Blaine asked.

"That's the plan. Kurt's got to meet with those people and we have to find him an apartment."

"Sounds good."

Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Uh. Sure." Blaine responded a little hesitantly. His boyfriend's father wanted to ask him something. This couldn't be good. Sure, Kurt and Blaine had been dating for over a year, but every now and then Blaine was still terrified.

"Why are you coming to New York? I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just that Kurt is meeting with people and finding an apartment. Why do you want to come?"

"Oh. Um." Blaine was not expecting that. "I don't know. Kurt asked me t come for moral support and stuff. So I guess that was a big reason. But also, we don't have a lot of time before he actually moves to New York. And now he's going to be moving out sooner than we thought. So I guess I just want to spend as much time as I can with him before he leaves."

"That makes sense. I was just curious because its not like we're going to be spend all out time shopping and watching shows and what not."

"But you know Kurt. He'll find some way to make that happen."

Burt laughed, "You're right. Kurt will find someway to get shopping done."

"Even if it means he will lose sleep because of it."

"Probably," Burt said as Kurt entered the room again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Burt answered.

"I don't believe you," Kurt said, looking is dad in the eye.

"Kurt, don't worry about it, " Blaine said.

"But –" Kurt tried.

"No, how'd the call go?" Burt asked.

"Just like the others. Now what were you talking about Kurt asked again.

"Fine, we were talking about New York." Burt sighed.

"Oh," Kurt said. "We should probably plan when we are going to do everything because there is a lot to get done. I have to meet with these people and look for an apartment and try to make up with Rachel."

"Yes, Kurt. We know." Burt said.

"And we have to find some time to shop."

Both Burt and Blaine did their best to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work that well.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Kurt. We have so much to do, but yet, you still are insisting on shopping," Burt explained.

"We're going to be in _New York_. I have to do _some_shopping."

"We know Kurt," Blaine said.

"Anyway, we're leaving Sunday night. When is your first meeting?" Burt asked.

"As of right now, Tuesday at 1:00, but that could change because I still have to hear back from two people."

"Ok. Try and keep Monday open. If it stay open, we'll go look for an apartment Monday."

"Sounds good."

"And Cooper is going to be in New York on Wednesday and Thursday so I'm going to try and meet him then." Blaine said.

"That's fine. Are you planning on just meeting for lunch or are you planning on hanging out with him for most of the day?" Kurt asked.

"Probably just for lunch. We made up when he came to visit, but it's not like we're suddenly best friends."

"Ok. Well, let's want to plan anything else until we hear back from those last two people, seeing as they are the reason we're going in the first place." Burt said.

It wouldn't be until the next day when Kurt heard from one of the people. Finally three days after the original call until he heard back from the last person. But at least Kurt had the meetings set up.

On Saturday night, Blaine sat on Kurt's bed as Kurt packed for the New York trip. "I really need to give Cooper a time when we can meet. When are your meetings?" Blaine asked.

"Tuesday at 1:00, Wednesday at 9:30, Thursday at 10:00 and 2:15, and Friday at 11:00. And then we are looking at apartments Monday and I'm meeting Rachel on Thursday for lunch."

"Ok, so then I'll text Cooper and tell him we can meet him for lunch on Wednesday."

"And if you wanted to meet with him on Thursday, too. No offense, but I was hoping to meet with Rachel by myself."

"Understandable. Plus, after what happened with Finn, she probably wouldn't want to see the two of us together because then she'll see that you have two things that she doesn't."

Kurt laughed. "Very true."

"So are you really nervous?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! I'm going to _New York_to meet with people who will either make or break my career."

"Hey. Calm down." Blaine said as he moved to give Blaine a comforting hug.

"It's just I don't' know what to expect or what is expected of me," Kurt said.

"It's going to be ok. Everything has worked out this far."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, but that's how my life goes. Everything looks to be turning out right and then something goes terribly wrong."

"I would tell you to think positively, but you have a point. I think the best I can do is just say something will go right. I promise."

Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed for a little while longer. Burt came in and told Blaine to go home and get some sleep.

Kurt finished packing and went to sleep only to be woken up by his dad the next morning. The day went by slowly. Blaine arrived at 2:00 and they all left for the airport at 3:00. Carole dropped then off and gave everyone a hug. She lingered on Kurt's hug and also wished him good luck.

Burt, Blaine, and Kurt checked their bags, went through security, and went to wait by the terminal. Finally, they were able to board and take off to New York.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this got done much sooner that I expected. Thanks to the McDonald's Play Place for entertaining my cousins so I could write the first half. Thanks to work for being slow so I could write the second half. ****Also, thanks to Rachel and Emily for their help with names.**

**I work tomorrow as well, and I think work is going to be just as boring because no one comes to the beach and gets ice cream in this weather. This means I will start work on Chapter 5. Although I make no promises about when it will be up, but I hope it will be up relatively soon. Writing a story while working two jobs is not ideal, but I need the money.**

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. I'm still blown away by how well this story has done.**

**Finally, as always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee.**

* * *

Burt, Blaine and Kurt landed in New York two hours later. They disembarked from their plan and retrieved their luggage. The group got a cab and went to the hotel where they checked in and fell asleep.

The alarm went off the next morning at 7:30. Kurt got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start getting ready. Burt sat up and tried to wake himself up more. Blaine just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt came out of the bathroom. Burt got out of bed and went to take a shower. Kurt looked over at his still sleeping boyfriend and went over to attempt to wake him up. "Blaine, wake up," Kurt said as he shook Blaine, but Blaine just curled the blankets tighter around himself. "Come on, Blaine. You have to get up," Kurt said.

"Mmmm. Too early." Blaine whined.

"You are absolutely terrible," Kurt muttered as he continued to shake Blaine. As Kurt kept shaking harder, Blaine pulled the blankets tighter around himself. Finally, Kurt realized that he was not going to be able to shake Blaine awake. Kurt moved to try and take the away and said, "Blaine, if you don't get up now, you aren't going to have any time to get ready, so you won't be able to come with us."

Blaine began to loosen his grip on the blankets and sat up a little bit. "You really wouldn't leave without me, would you?"

"If it came to that point, I don't think we'd have a choice," Kurt answered.

"Fine, I'm up."

"Good. Dad should be finished in the bathroom any minute."

"Wait, so you made me get up, even though I can't get in the bathroom yet?"

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, it takes you so long to get up, I had to start the process as soon as I got out."

Blaine was about to say something, but then the bathroom door opened and Burt came out. "If Blaine's finally up, it's his turn."

Blaine slowly peeled back the blankets and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Blaine emerged from the bathroom looking much more awake than he did before.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Burt asked.

"We have a meeting at 10:30 set up with someone who is going to show us around some apartments. Then we have time to explore New York," Kurt said.

"Sounds good. Why don't we head out so we can stop and get something to eat on the way?" Burt asked.

"Awesome, I'm hungry," Blaine said.

"I swear," Kurt said. "You are always hungry."

"What's your point?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing."

The three of them headed out of the hotel and stopped to get a quick breakfast on the way. By the time got breakfast, ate, and got to the place they were supposed to be meeting this person, it was just about 10:30. "Well, we certainly couldn't have cut that any closer," Burt said as they entered the building.

"That's true. But, right now, I just want to focus on finding an apartment for next year."

They went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I should have an appointment with Shirley Winters."

"Ok, I just paged her. She'll be down in a minute, if you want to just wait over there," the receptionist said as she pointed to a group of chairs in a waiting area. They walked over, sat down, and waited for about five minutes. Shirley Winters came down the elevator and walked over to them.

"Hi, which one of you is Kurt Hummel?" she asked.

"That's me," Kurt said as he stood up to shake the woman's hand.

"Hello, and who is this?" she asked.

"This is my dad and my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," she said and she shook Blaine and Burt's hands as they introduced themselves. "So, Kurt what type of apartment are you interested in?"

"Well, honestly, I just need a place to live. As of right now, it's looking like its just going to be me, so it doesn't have to be anything too big. And I just have to be able to afford rent."

"Ok. Here's some information for you to look at while I run upstairs and grab a few brochures," she said. "And then we can head out and actually look at some places."

"Sounds good," Kurt said as he took the packet of information. He sat back down and began to page through everything. But before Kurt could finish reading through everything, Shirley came back downstairs with some brochures.

"I picked out a few apartments that I think could work for you," she said, handing him the brochures. "Our first stop is that brochure that is right on the top. It's a small one bedroom apartment, and has a great view of the city."

"It looks really nice," Kurt commented.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time," Shirley said as she lead them out of the building. The next two and a half hours were spent looking at different apartments. Sure, none of the apartments were Kurt's dream home. He would love to live in a gorgeous mansion, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The group got back to Shirley's office. "So, did you see any that you would potentially like to move in to?" Shirley asked.

"I really liked the third one," Kurt responded. "And I think I could see myself living there when I move to New York."

"When are you moving?" she asked.

"Probably within the next month or so," Kurt responded. "I'm meeting this week with some people, so once I know what's going on with all of that, I'll have a better idea of when I'm moving. Although, I would like to do it sooner rather than later, so I can get used to New York life, before too much happens."

"Understandable. Now, you are going to be living on by yourself?" Shirley asked.

"It looks that way, seeing as the person I was going to move in with won't talk to me," Kurt sighed.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that," Shirley said. "But when you move out here, are you sure you want to move into that apartment?"

"Positive," Kurt said.

"Ok, I'm going to have you sign this form. Then when you know what's going on and when you are going to want to move in, give me a call and we'll finalize everything."

"Awesome. Thank you so much," Kurt said.

"Not a problem."

Burt, Blaine, and Kurt walked out of the building. "So, how about some lunch?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said, "I'm starving." Kurt just laughed.

After getting some lunch, the afternoon was spent exploring New York, and doing some shopping. Kurt, of course, wanted to buy everything, but Burt reminded him that he needed rent money and they only had a little space left in their luggage. After getting a late dinner, they headed back to the hotel room.

The alarm went off the next morning at 8:30 and the morning routine followed that of the previous day. Kurt got up immediately, Burt tried to wake himself up, and Blaine went back to sleep. It took a little longer than the day before, partially because Kurt was really nervous about his meeting, and therefor kept changing outfits. It was actually amazing how much Kurt had been able to pack, given the limited amount of space in suitcases. Finally, two hours later, everyone was ready to go.

Burt, Blaine, and Kurt left the hotel and walked to a small diner nearby. They ordered their meals and made small talk while they waited for their food. The food came and Burt and Blaine immediately started eating. Kurt just nibbled on his a little and pushed it around his plate. "Kurt, I know you're nervous, but you have to eat something," Burt said.

Kurt looked up and sighed. "I know." Kurt took a bite of food.

"Is it just because you don't know what to expect?" Blaine asked.

"Mostly," Kurt said, "but I'm also nervous because I don't know how they will react to me. I mean, they have obviously seen lots of people. What if I don't stand out?"

"You'll be fine. I mean, you managed to impress Carmen Tibideaux so much that she felt that NYADA couldn't help you," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"Just try not to think about it too much," Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's arm. "You'll be fine. Did you have a song picked out? Because I'm assuming they are going to want you to sing something."

"I figured I would just do "Not the Boy Next Door"," Kurt said.

"Now that's the one you did for your audition, right?" Burt asked.

"Yup."

"Well," Blaine said, "then you should be fine. You did great the first time around with it."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I'm just hoping I can do it as well this time around, especially considering I don't have access to everything I had last time, like the girls from glee club and the band."

"You'll be fine," Burt said, "and we have to get going if you want to get there in time."

"Ok. By the way, what are you two planning on doing while I'm in meetings?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm meeting with Cooper on Thursday. But other than that, we don't really have any plans. I think we were just going to be walking around the city and killing time," Blaine answered.

"Oh," Kurt said, "Just wondering."

"So who are you meeting first?" Burt asked.

"Uh, Catherine Wright," Kurt said.

"And you got everything you need?" Burt asked.

"Yes, dad. My resume and everything is in my bag," Kurt responded.

"Just making sure."

The group walked a few blocks to Catherine Wright's office. Blaine and Burt each gave Kurt a hug and wished him luck again. Kurt took a deep breath, turned around, and walked into the building.

Kurt walked up to the secretary's desk and said, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I have an appointment with Mrs. Wright."

The secretary looked up and said, "Ok, I'll let her know you are here. You can have a seat right over there."

"Ok. Thank you." Kurt walked over to the waiting area and sat down. While waiting, he tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working. Instead, he kept going over the words to "Not the Boy Next Door" in his head, as well as what he was actually going to say to Catherine Wright.

After what felt like hours to Kurt, although it was really less than ten minutes, the secretary told Kurt he could head upstairs to Catherine Wright's office. Kurt said thank you as he walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the correct floor and took the elevator up. Kurt exited the elevator and followed the secretary's instructions to get to Catherine Wright's office. The door was open so Kurt walked in, a little hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Wright. And you must be Kurt Hummel?" the woman said as she stood up and reached out a hand to Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt answered as he shook the Catherine's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine, Mr. Hummel." Catherine sat down at behind his desk as she motioned for Kurt to also have a seat. Kurt took the hint and sat down. "So how are you doing today?" Catherine asked.

"I'm doing pretty well, thank you. And yourself?" Kurt asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. I'm really interested in getting to know you better. Now where are you from exactly?" Catherine asked.

"Lima, Ohio."

"But, you are moving out to New York soon, correct?"

"Yes, I spent most of yesterday trying to find an apartment, so I should be able to move out here very soon."

"That's good. So before we get too far, do you have your resume?"

"Yes," Kurt said taking it out of his bag and handing it to her.

Catherine took the resume and scanned it over. "It says, you've competed with your show choir at Nationals for the past two years and won less than a month ago. You helped lead your school's cheerleading squad to a national championship. And you designed the playbill for your school's musical and led the fundraising effort for said musical, while also starring in that musical?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Catherine looked up from the resume and said, "I must say, this is quite impressive, Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you very much."

Catherine se the resume aside as she said, "Now, I do have to ask you some other questions."

"Ok."

"Well, obviously this is Broadway, and there will be a lot of singing involved, but I'm assuming that you have no problem singing after just looking at your previous accomplishments. Regardless of your accomplishments, I am going to have to ask you to sing something for me."

"That is no problem at all," Kurt said.

"Do you have something prepared?"

"Yes, but I have no music."

"That's not a problem for me. Whenever you are ready."

Kurt stood up and walked behind the chair he was sitting in. He took a deep breath and sang "Not the Boy Next Door".

When Kurt finished singing, Catherine raised her eyebrows and said, "Carmen wasn't lying. You are a very talented performer."

"Thank you."

"Unless I am mistaken, you are a countertenor, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. But I have a very large range."

"Well that is very good. Now, I just want to ask you a few other questions so I can get to know you a little better." Catherine and Kurt talked for the next half hour about Kurt's life, what he wanted to do, and how Catherine would be able to help him.

"Well, Kurt, I think we are going to have to leave it here for now. It was truly a pleasure meeting you today," said Catherine standing up to shake Kurt's hand again.

"And the same could be said about you," Kurt said as he shook Catherine's hand.

"I can assure you I will be in touch soon."

"Thank you so much for all of your time."

"You are most certainly welcome, Kurt."

"So, I guess I will talk to you soon?"

"Yes, we will be in touch. Goodbye, Kurt."

"Bye, and thanks again," Kurt said as he left the room. He walked back out of the room and back to the elevator, while sending a text message to Blaine.

**Hey, just finished my meeting. Where are you guys? – K**

**We're a few blocks away. We'll meet you there in a few minutes. How'd it go? – B **

**I'll tell you when you and dad are both here. – K**

**But Kuuuuuuurt... – B**

**Stop whining. You'll be here soon and then I only have to explain everything once. – K **

**Fine. We will be there in a few seconds. – B**

True to his word, Kurt saw Blaine and Burt walking toward the building right after Kurt read Blaine's text message.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First, once again, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Second, I definitely meant to get this up sooner, but then I got sick, so absolutely nothing got done Monday and very little got done yesterday. But, I finally got it! Also, I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon because I am really looking forward to writing it (wow, that's something I never thought I would say). **

**However, over the next two weeks, especially next week, the updates might take a little longer. I'm still working my two jobs, and a bunch of family is coming to visit, and seeing as I only see them once a year, I will be trying to spend a lot of time with them. But I don't want to wait too long, because otherwise I will be out of this routine and it will not be easy to get back into that.**

**Thanks again to Rachel for all her support while I write this. Also, thanks to Emily for just being awesome and letting me vent about my work stress.**

**If interested, I'm on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**I think that's it. Please let me know what you think. I really value your opinions because, honestly, if you guys weren't reading this, I would have stopped after chapter one. So, please leave a review. **

**Thanks again for reading and sorry about the really long author's note.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt walked over to meet Blaine and Burt. "Ok, we're both here. How'd it go? What happened? Did they -" Blaine asked eagerly.

"By any chance, did you have sugar or caffeine?" Kurt asked as he laughed at his boyfriend who was practically bouncing as he stood waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Nope. Now how did it go?" Blaine asked again.

"It went fine. Great actually. She seemed really nice," Kurt said. "Are we going to head back to the hotel or get some food or something?"

"That's great! And what do you want to do?" Burt said.

"Can we maybe get something to eat, seeing as I didn't eat much before the meeting?" Kurt asked.

Burt laughed. "I told you to eat more then, but yeah, we can go get something." The group walked over to a coffee shop. They placed their orders and sat down at a table.

"So, obviously more happened that you haven't told us. I mean, you were there for over an hour. Something must have happened if you were there for that long," Blaine said.

"I mean I told you most of it. I met her, we talked about my resume, I sang, and then we talked some more. I don't really know what you guys want me to say," Kurt responded.

"Well, I think what Blaine is trying to get at is if the woman liked you," Burt said.

"I think so," Kurt responded. " I mean we were able to talk for about an hour. Granted it was all about me and my past and future. But she seemed genuinely interested."

"Well that's good. Did you kill "Not the Boy Next Door" like you did at your NYADA audition?" Blaine asked.

"I think so. Mrs. Wright had pretty much the same reaction as Carmen."

"Awesome!" Blaine said. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but you aren't in my situation," Kurt said. "It's easy to say 'don't freak out' and 'everything will be fine' when it's not your future."

Blaine looked a little hurt at that statement. It wasn't the words so much as it was Kurt's tone. "Oh, baby," Kurt said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't," Blaine said. "It's fine. I understand that you are super stressed out."

"So," Burt finally, "what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"I have a meeting at 9:30 –" Kurt started but was interrupted by Blaine's groan. "Is there a problem Blaine?"

"If your meeting is at 9:30, do you know how early we'll have to get up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I know, but you always have the option of just staying and sleeping while I'm getting ready and going to meetings by myself."

"Fine."

"Anyway, so I have that meeting in the morning and then we're meeting Cooper for lunch."

"Sounds good. Now when are you meeting Rachel?" Burt asked.

"I'm meeting her on Thursday in between meetings, and then I think Blaine's going to meet with Cooper on Thursday again, right?"

"That's the plan," Blaine said.

"So I have to figure out something to do for part of Thursday?" Burt asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said awkwardly.

"That's no problem. I'll call Hiram and Leroy. I want to talk to them about Rachel," Burt said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just really curious about her plans and how she is doing. According to you, she didn't take the news that you did something better very well. I think that it'll be easier to get accurate information from her dads. Plus, I want to see if they can help knock some sense in to Rachel. She was one of your best friends, Kurt. You shouldn't have to lose her over something like this," Burt said.

"Oh," Kurt said.

"So are we done here?" Burt asked.

"I think so," Kurt said. "What now?"

"Well, Blaine has a surprise for you. And then we can head out," Burt said.

Kurt looked confused. "You have surprise for me?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Think of it as a "Congratulations for Not Making it into NYADA" gift."

Kurt laughed. "'Congratulations for Not Making it into NYADA'?"

"Well, I'm not sure what else to call it," Blaine said as he handed over his surprise.

Kurt took the gift and his eyes widened. "Are these really tickets to "Anything Goes"?"

"Yup," Blaine said smiling.

"Oh my God. You did not have to do this. This is….just…oh my God…."

Blaine and Burt laughed. "Kurt. Just stop trying to talk. I get it. You enjoy the tickets and you are obviously surprised."

Kurt stopped talking for a few seconds before speaking up again, "But there are only two tickets."

"Yeah, could you really see me at a Broadway show?" Burt asked.

"No, but what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go have fun with Blaine tonight," Burt said.

"I…just…ok." Kurt said.

"So, how about we head to the hotel, because I have a feeling that Kurt is going to want to change before we go to the show, am I right?" Burt said.

"Well, yeah. I mean this outfit was good for a meeting, but I can't wear this to the show tonight," Kurt said.

"But, you look fine," Blaine said.

"No. I think I have the perfect outfit back at the hotel," Kurt muttered.

"Of course you do," Blaine laughed.

Burt, Blaine, and Kurt left the coffee shop and walked back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, Blaine went on his laptop, Burt turned on the TV, and Kurt went to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt was finally ready. "Dad, we're going to leave already and so we have some time to just walk around the city," Kurt said.

"That's fine. Be safe," Burt said.

"Don't worry. We will, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as Kurt and Blaine walked out of the hotel room. The left the hotel and walked around the city for about a half hour before heading over to the theatre.

Kurt and Blaine finished watching their show and went back to the hotel. "Thank you so much, Blaine. That show was fantastic!"

"I thought you would enjoy it," Blaine said. "I'm just really happy for you."

"Thank you," Kurt said, "for everything. There was the show and you're actually here in New York with me and then all the support during the school year. Just thank you so much."

"It's absolutely no problem, Kurt. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to," Blaine said.

They got back to the hotel, went up to the room, and went to bed.

The next morning, the alarm went off at 7:00. By 8:30, everyone was finally ready. The group left the hotel and got a coffee before dropping Kurt off for his second meeting.

The meeting went similarly to the meeting yesterday. Kurt liked the person he met with, Allan Lewis, but he felt that he liked Catherine Wright better. Kurt wasn't sure why, but Kurt just felt more comfortable and relaxed during yesterday's meeting, which was saying something.

Kurt finished his meeting and sent a text message to Blaine. Blaine and Burt came by the building and got Kurt, before heading over to the restaurant where they were supposed to be meeting Cooper. They got a table, ordered their drinks, and waited for Cooper to show up.

After about five minutes, Cooper Anderson walked through the door. "Hey, little brother!" Cooper greeted his brother with a hug.

"Hey, Coop," Blaine said. "You remember Kurt, right?"

"Of course I do. Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Cooper," Kurt responded politely.

"And this is Kurt's father," Blaine said.

"It's Burt," Burt said as he shook Cooper's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, little brother, what are you doing in New York?" Cooper asked.

"I'm here with Kurt. He's meeting with some agents this week," Blaine said.

"Really?" Cooper suddenly perked up. "Which agents? What are you planning to do?"

"There are five people I'm meeting with. And ideally, I would like to be on Broadway –" Kurt began, but he was cut off by Cooper.

"Do you not remember what I told your glee club during my master class? Broadway is dead. You should go straight for Hollywood. That's where it's at. I mean I could totally hook you up with some great people and –"

"Cooper, as lovely as all that sounds, I really want to just do Broadway. Even if you say that it's dead, I love to perform and it's what I really want to do."

"But, Kurt, just listen –" Cooper was cut off by the waiter coming to take their orders. After they all placed their orders, Cooper didn't miss a beat and continued to try and convince Kurt to go to Hollywood. "Just think about this Kurt. You could stay and do Broadway. Fine. But, you could come to Hollywood with me and I could set you up with a bunch of people and you could be starting in commercials and be on TV and in movies in no time."

"My goal isn't to make it on TV, though. I want to perform on stage, _on Broadway_. Going to Hollywood isn't going to help that dream," Kurt responded.

"But –"

"Cooper, will you drop it?" Blaine said. "He obviously doesn't want to go to Hollywood with you. Can't you just let him be happy in New York?"

"I'm just trying to do what is best for him."

"And how would you know what is best for him?" Burt asked.

"Look, I see the path he's going down. I'm going down that path right now. It is one that involves fame and fortune and I definitely can help with that because I'm there."

"Except for the fact, he is going through this by doing Broadway, not commercials," Blaine reasoned. Blaine loved his brother, but times like this really annoyed him. Cooper believed he knew what was best for everyone, even if he really didn't.

"I'm just saying, if it's fame and fortune, he could come with me and it could be done a lot faster."

"Look, Cooper," Kurt finally said. "I appreciate the offer, but I really want to do Broadway. If I'm going to get famous, I want it to be for that, not for doing commercials and cheesy movies."

"Whatever you say," Cooper sighed, "but feel free to call me any time if you change your mind."

"Anyway, what are you doing in New York? I thought you lived in L.A." Kurt said.

"I'm leaving Friday. I'm just in town for some meetings about stuff in the future," Cooper said.

The food came and everyone ate while making small talk. When everyone finished eating, they said their goodbyes and went there separate ways. Cooper went off to more meetings and Kurt, Blaine, and Burt went to walk around the city some more.

Kurt somehow managed to talk Blaine into doing some shopping. Burt decided that he just couldn't keep up with Kurt's shopping and went back to the hotel. Kurt and Blaine shopped until finally at 4:00 Blaine suggested going back to the hotel to figure out a plan for dinner.

Kurt, Blaine, and Burt decided that they should just get something that they could bring back to the hotel and stay in. Well, Burt and Blaine decided that. Kurt was all for going out and exploring New York more, but Blaine managed to convince him to just relax tonight because soon Kurt would be living in New York and could explore all he wanted.

The next morning, Kurt, Blaine, and Burt woke up and got ready. They left the hotel, grabbed a coffee, and dropped Kurt off for his meeting with William Moore. An hour and a half later, Kurt was sending a text message to Burt saying that he was done. Blaine had gone to spend some time alone with his brother.

Burt came by and asked Kurt about his meeting. Kurt told him about how the meetings were all similar, which was kind of boring. Kurt just felt like he was answering the same questions over and over again, but he had kind of expected that. If you are going to meet with five people who are all in the same business, you should expect to be asked the same questions in every meeting.

Burt and Kurt walked over to the coffee shop together. Once there, Kurt sat down with Rachel, while Burt went over to talk with Hiram and Leroy.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So this came out much sooner than I anticipated, but it was a nice day, so my cousins that I babysit were in their pool for about 4 hours today which allowed me to get this done. I also got a head start on the next chapter, so I'm hoping to have that up very soon. It should be up by Sunday at the latest, although I'm hoping it will be up sooner.**

**Also, I have realized how big of a problem I have. As I was proofreading I kept thinking of ways to torture Blaine. But, I have been restraining myself because tortured Blaine means unhappy Kurt. And let's face it, Kurt deserves to be happy.**

**I would like to say thanks to Emily for being awesome and supportive and choosing the show Kurt and Blaine went to. **

**Also, I did change the summary for this story, seeing as when I made the original summary, this was only a oneshot. **

**As always, if you are interested, I am on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**I think that is it. ****Thanks again for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. And please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really value your opinions and thoughts and they make my day better.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel said cheerfully. Well, Rachel sounded as if she was in a good mood. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Kurt had initially thought.

"So, how is everything with NYADA?" Kurt asked politely. He wasn't sure how Rachel would respond. Knowing her, though, she would respond one of two ways. The first involved Rachel barely saying anything because she was still upset and jealous. The other involved Rachel talking about what she was doing and trying to make Kurt jealous. Regardless of which way Rachel responded, neither would be particularly pleasant.

"It is going phenomenally!" Rachel started. Obviously, Rachel was choosing to respond the second way. "We've been touring the campus and meeting with the professors. And all of the professors are just amazing. And then I've gotten in contact with some of the other freshmen at NYADA. Then I've met some of the upperclassmen who have told me stories about things they've done and the opportunities they've gotten. It's just amazing and perfect!"

Kurt smiled. "That's great Rachel! It sounds like you are really enjoying everything." It was looking like Rachel had possibly gotten over Kurt doing better at the audition, which was definitely a good sign.

"I definitely am. It's just been so phenomenal."

"I'll bet. So, um, what's your plan with the living situation?" Kurt asked. Yes, he had already told Shirley Winters that he had intended to live alone, but if this relationship with Rachel could be salvaged, he would still like someone to live with. Sure, it would be nice to have his own space, but he would be completely alone in a new city.

"Well, obviously NYADA doesn't have dorms. I mean, they only admit 20 students every year. But like I said, I've been talking with some of the other freshmen and we've made plans about getting an apartment together."

"Oh," Kurt said. Well that certainly through a wrench in the plans. "So, have you met these people yet or have you just been talking online and stuff?"

"Mostly just online, but we've talked enough to know that Sean, Nick, Tiffany, and I are going to move in to an apartment."

"Sounds fun. I think," Kurt said. "When are you all moving in?"

"I'm moving in next week with Tiffany. Sean and Nick are coming in July."

"Fun. So what are you doing in the mean time?" Kurt asked.

"Auditioning," Rachel said without missing a beat.

Kurt looked confused. "Auditioning for what? I thought NYADA didn't start until August?"

"It doesn't, but that's not going to stop me from auditioning for other shows on Broadway," Rachel said confidently.

"Wait, you're auditioning for Broadway?" Kurt asked. Kurt was shocked. Rachel was the one who had been trying to convince him that he needed to go to school and learn from the best. Now, she was just going in and blindly auditioning for shows?

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just you were the one telling me that I should wait and focus on school?"

"Kurt, you aren't waiting. I'm just as talented as you, if not more. Why can't I audition?"

"I'm not saying you can't audition. I can't make decisions for you, but I can give you advice as a friend. If I was in your situation, I would go to school. Yes, I'm in meetings all the week to try and get on Broadway, but I actually wish I was going to NYADA, or at least some school. They are going to be able to teach you so much, Rachel. Raw talent can get you far, but at NYADA they are going to teach you about everything. Broadway is a whole lot different than Lima and I don't really know anything about how it works here. I'm completely winging it and going off luck."

"But, Kurt –" Rachel said.

"Rachel, just listen. I wish I could go to school. But they didn't take me at NYADA, and I didn't apply anywhere else, meaning I don't have that option unless I want to wait a year, which is not going to happen. Just be thankful for what you have and take the time to learn from people who've been there and are willing to give you advice and watch you succeed."

"Kurt, that's great and everything, but I just can't wait for things to happen. You are out there auditioning. I don't want to be left behind."

"Rachel, you're not going to be left behind. You are going to learn and go really far. You are so talented, Rachel, but sometimes your head and thought process doesn't make sense."

"Of course it makes sense."

"For you, but not for everyone else. We all care about you, Rachel. I can't speak for anyone else, but I think you should really just focus on school."

"I appreciate the advice, but I can make my own decisions," Rachel said, "And I'm pretty sure I know what is best for me."

Kurt just sat there. There was a lot he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. Kurt took a deep breath. "I can't tell you how to live your life, but I can give you my advice even if you don't take it."

Rachel just nodded. Kurt looked at his phone and sighed. "Rachel, I hoped we would have had more time to talk, but I really have to go. I have a meeting a 2:15 and its across the city."

"That's fine."

Kurt stood up and went to give Rachel a hug, but she didn't return the hug.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Goodbye, Rachel. I'll talk to you soon."

With that Kurt went over to Burt, Hiram, and Leroy. Burt said goodbye to Rachel's parents. Kurt and Burt left the coffee shop and went across the city for Kurt's next meeting.

The meeting with James White went similar to the first three. Although, Kurt didn't feel as confident leaving as he did with the others. Kurt's head just wasn't there like it should have been. It was still at the coffee shop with Rachel. Kurt knew he probably should have tried to focus more, but he couldn't.

Burt met up with Kurt after his meeting and they walked back to the hotel to meet Blaine. They got up to the room and found Blaine already there.

"Hey, Kurt. How did meeting with Rachel go?" Blaine asked as he got up to give Kurt a hug.

"It could have gone better. But, it's Rachel," Kurt said.

"And your other meeting?"

"It could have gone better, but my mind just wasn't there, thanks to Rachel," Kurt responded. "How was Cooper?"

"Cooper was Cooper. He kept telling me that I should convince you to come to Hollywood with him."

"I hope you told him that I am not interested."

"Oh, I did. I think my exact words were something along the lines of "Kurt doesn't need your help" and "What do you even know about Broadway?" and a few other things that I probably shouldn't repeat," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "I can't believe you actually said that. I would have loved to have seen Cooper's face when you said that."

"Yeah, he was a little shocked, but that didn't completely stop him from talking about it. He just tried to present his case in a different way, but I eventually got him to drop it."

"How did you manage that?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"I can't disclose that information," Blaine said.

"But –" Kurt began.

"Nope. Now, I want more details about the meeting with Rachel." Blaine said.

"Well, I asked her about what she was doing as far as NYADA goes and she's doing well."

"That's good, but knowing Rachel, there is something more," Blaine said.

"Obviously," Kurt said. "Remember how when I went to tell her about the letter I got from Carmen and she told me that I should stay in school and study?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's auditioning for Broadway."

"Wait. She's auditioning for Broadway after she gave you a lecture about going to school?"

"It would appear so."

"Oh my God. I really can't believe her."

"Join the club. And you haven't known her for as long as I have. But it's Rachel so things like this shouldn't really surprise me by this point."

"Well, I guess she can do what she wants," Blaine said.

"Rachel will always do what she wants, completely regardless of what other people say. There's this and then let's not forget the whole marriage thing," Kurt said.

"Oh God. Let's not relive the marriage things again, please," Burt said.

"Didn't like the idea of your stepson getting married while in high school?" Kurt asked.

"Partially. And that Finn and Rachel have a very interesting relationship and definitely aren't ready for marriage. They are broken up or fighting as much as they are together, it seems."

"Well, that's true," Kurt said as he laughed. "What did Rachel's dads say? I never asked."

"Pretty much that they support whatever Rachel is doing, even if they don't agree with it. It's like the marriage thing all over. They are going along with it, even though they would rather have her focus on school," Burt said.

"And what did they say about me?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to that. For all Kurt knew, Hiram and Leroy were on Rachel's side and would have rather seen Rachel do better than Kurt and because that didn't happen, they wouldn't support him.

"Well, they told me to tell you congratulations, and they wish you and Rachel could be friends again."

"I think a lot of people wish that," Kurt sighed.

"You just have to wait for Rachel to get over her jealousy," Blaine said.

"That's never going to happen. She may come to terms with me doing better than her, but she'll never actually get over it."

"Which just sucks for you," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, "Yup. But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it."

The week went by too fast for Kurt's liking. Before he knew it, Kurt's final meeting with Donna Gray was over.

Burt, Blaine, and Kurt headed back to the hotel after Kurt's final meeting, packed up and took a cab to the airport. They got their bags checked, went through security, and went to wait in the terminal. While they were waiting, Burt asked, "So, now that you've met with all five people, if you had the choice, who would you work with?"

"If I could choose?" Kurt asked. Burt nodded. "I'd probably choose Catherine Wright, the first person I met with."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I don't really know why, but she stood out most in my mind. I mean, she was really nice and really easy to talk to. And then I didn't feel like I connected as much with the other people."

"That makes sense," Burt said. "You should be comfortable seeing as you really have to trust this person. "

"I know and I feel like I would trust her," Kurt said. "It just felt right. Although, I'll be happy as long as someone gives me a call. At this point, I don't think I can really be too picky. I mean I was lucky enough to be given these chances."

"That's true, but what if more than one calls you back?" Burt asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now, I'm just hoping that someone will call so I can move out and start my life in New York," Kurt said.

Before they could talk about the subject any more, they had to board the plane. Two hours later, they landed back in Ohio.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get it done and posted before Sunday like I promised. I'm not sure when exactly the next chapter will be posted, but it should be some time next week. It's a little hectic by me because a bunch of my family is in town visiting and I'm still trying to work my two jobs, which is not fun.**

**Special thanks to my three year old cousin for helping me type a section in the middle. She wanted to press the 'e' so for a section in the middle she hit the 'e' every time it was needed. I must say, though, that is not the most efficient way to type a story.**

**Oh, **jetsonastro24** asked in a review how I pictured Catherine Wright. I kind of picture her to be an short, caucasian woman with graying hair, although it's not completely gray yet. She's around Carmen Tibideaux's age. Honestly, though, I didn't give much thought to how she looked, which I know is probably not good. I hope that helps, and I realize it's not much to go on.**

**Once again, I'm on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**I know I say it every chapter, but thank you so, so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm still completely blown away by the fact there's actual people reading it, because every other story I've written has turned out terribly. So it's really nice to know that I can write something decently that people actually enjoy reading. **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I really value your opinions, no matter what they might be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, and Burt landed back in Ohio late Friday night. They went over to claim their luggage to find Carole waiting for them. Carole was kind enough to come meet them and pick them up. However, they all knew it was because she was dying to know how Kurt's meetings had gone.

"So, how'd everything go?" Carole asked as they approached.

"Everything went fine. I have an apartment picked out and my meetings went great, but I'm completely exhausted right now," Kurt said.

"I'll bet you all are," Carole said as she looked at the group. Everyone was yawning and it looked as if Blaine was about ready to just fall over and pass out from exhaustion. "Let's get you guys home."

They got their luggage and went out to the car. The drive home was silent thanks to everyone's exhaustion. Carole pulled the car into the driveway and everyone got out and took their luggage into the house and promptly went to bed.

Kurt and Blaine didn't get up until late the next morning. By the time the boys finally came downstairs, Carole and Burt had already had breakfast and were now just waiting for Kurt and Blaine. "So, Kurt, I left you off the hook last night because you were so tired. But I want to know details about how everything went," Carole said.

"Well, I mean, what I said last night, was pretty much what had happened. We got to New York Sunday night, looked for an apartment Monday, and then I was in meetings the rest of the week, which went well," Kurt said.

"But you found an apartment?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, just a really tiny one bedroom apartment," Kurt said.

"So you're living by yourself then?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I was planning to move to New York with Rachel, but then all of this happened with Carmen Tibideaux and Rachel didn't talk to me for awhile. And now she's moving into an apartment with some other freshmen from NYADA," Kurt said.

"And your meetings went well? They liked you?" Carole asked. She obviously wanted every single detail seeing as she wasn't there with Kurt, but Kurt was still in the process of waking up, so details were a little scarce.

"The meetings went great. They all seemed to like me, although some more than others, which is to be expected. Although, there was one meeting that could have gone better, but that was the meeting right after I met with Rachel, so my head just wasn't there," Kurt said.

"But at least all your meetings went well. When are you going to know the results of those meetings, like whether or not they are going to work with you?" Carole asked.

"They all said they would call in about a week," Kurt said.

"Well, at least you don't have to wait too long," Carole said.

"Thankfully," Kurt said.

Blaine had looked at the time and said, "Hey, Kurt, I would love to stay, but I really should get back home."

"That's fine, text me when you get there," Kurt said as he gave Blaine a kiss goodbye.

Blaine went and grabbed his luggage and went out to his car and drove home. Kurt went back inside to clean up.

The next week went by slowly while Kurt waited for people to call him back. Kurt and Blaine spent most of their time together, but time still seemed to pass slowly.

Finally, on Thursday, Kurt got his first call. Catherine Wright had called and told Kurt that she would be more than happy to work with him. Kurt didn't have to think twice about accepting that offer. After all, Catherine Wright was Kurt's top choice.

After he ended the call with Catherine Wright, Kurt immediately called Blaine and nearly screamed into the phone, "OH MY GOD! CATHERINE WRIGHT CALLED BACK! I'M GOING TO NEW YORK! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, slow down. It's hard to understand you."

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Catherine Wright just called back," Kurt said a little more calmly, but it was evident in his voice that he was still bouncing with excitement.

"Oh my God. Congratulations, Kurt! And I'm assuming you accepted her offer," Blaine said.

"Of course. She was the one I liked best, how could I not accept that offer?"

"I don't know. I'm just making sure."

"There's just one thing," Kurt said. His excitement had definitely died down by now.

"What's that?" Blaine asked. He had picked up on Kurt's change of tone and was now concerned. What could possibly have gone wrong to make Kurt go from bouncing off the walls with excitement to such a serious tone?

"I'm going to have to move sooner than I initially thought," Kurt said.

"Ok," Blaine said. "When?" Although, Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Two weeks." Both boys stayed silent for a minute as Kurt's words sunk in. Blaine was trying to get over the shock that he would have to say goodbye to his boyfriend in two weeks, although it could have been worse. For Kurt, it was almost as if saying it out loud made it actually real. He would be leaving Ohio in two weeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, it's just all sinking in. You're leaving in two weeks," Blaine said softly.

"I know, but at least we still have two weeks," Kurt said. Kurt couldn't help but notice the reversal of rolls. For the past couple weeks, Blaine was telling Kurt to think positively, but now it was Kurt's turn to tell Blaine that. "Do you want to come over here today?"

"Uh, sure," Blaine said. "I'll be there in about an hour."

"Awesome! Can't wait," Kurt said. That was harder than he thought, but it had to be done. Kurt could have waited to tell Blaine, but that would have ended a lot worse. Knowing you have two weeks left to spend with your boyfriend is a whole lot better than finding out just a few days before he leaves.

While Kurt was waiting for Blaine, his phone rang again. This time it was William Moore. He also offered to work with Kurt, but Kurt had to kindly decline the offer. William Moore was disappointed, but he wished Kurt the best of luck.

Finally, Blaine made it over to Kurt's house and the two boys were content to just be in each other's presence. Burt came home to find Kurt and Blaine cuddled together on the couch, which was definitely not an unusual occurrence in his household.

"Hey, Kurt, what's new?" Burt asked.

"Catherine Wright called me back today and offered to work with me," Kurt said. He was still extremely excited, but the overwhelming shock of the excitement had worn off.

"That's fantastic, Kurt!" Burt said. Burt really couldn't believe that all of this was happening. It wasn't that long ago when Kurt's dreams were crushed because he didn't get in to NYADA. Now, Kurt was going to work with one of the top agents in New York City.

"Oh, so you will make your sentences coherent when you talk to your dad?" Blaine said jokingly.

"That initial shock has worn off and I've had time to calm down since then," Kurt said.

"Just be lucky, Mr. Hummel. When Kurt called to tell me, he was literally screaming into the phone," Blaine said. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Burt said, "what happens now?"

"Pretty much, I have to get everything packed up so I can move," Kurt said.

"And now, I'm going to assume you're moving out soon?" Burt asked. He was excited for his son to move out and live his dreams, but he still didn't want his only son to move out, but Burt knew he had to let go sometime.

"Two weeks. I've already called Shirley about my apartment," Kurt said. As excited as he was, Kurt was nervous about moving. He also wasn't quite ready to leave his dad and Blaine.

"Ok," Burt said, "I'll pick up some boxes tomorrow so you can start packing up."

"Thanks dad."

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the evening together until Burt finally told Blaine that he had to go home, but he was welcome to come back the next day. Kurt and Blaine spent the next couple of days together, trying to spend as much time together as they could before Kurt left. Although every night when Blaine went home, Kurt kept packing up his belongings. It was proving to be more difficult than Kurt expected, mostly due to the fact that Kurt had so much stuff to begin with.

One night, Burt came in to talk to his son and help him pack. "So are you ready to move?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting out of Ohio."

"So you're looking forward to leaving me and Blaine?" Burt asked jokingly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kurt said quickly. "I'm going to miss you and Blaine and Carole, but it'll be nice to have a change of pace. I've lived in this same town my whole life. There's so much more out there."

"I know, and I understand. It's just hard to come to terms with the fact that you are going to be leaving soon," Burt said.

"Well, it's not like it's the easiest thing for me either. I have to say goodbye to you guys too."

"So are you ready to say goodbye to Blaine?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "But what choice do I have? I can't exactly bring him to New York with me, plus he wouldn't let me take a year off to wait for him so we could go together."

"And you shouldn't take a year off. You should do what's right for you. If you and Blaine really love each other, you'll be able to make it work so you both can follow your own dreams. You shouldn't just follow each other because you want to be together because you'll both probably end up regretting that in the long run," Burt said.

"I know," Kurt said, "but that doesn't help. I'm still going to miss him."

"Well think about it this way. You have many more options to keep in touch than I would have when I went to college," Burt said.

"That's true. But besides Blaine, I'm also worried about leaving you."

"Why are you worrying about me? You have plenty of other things to think about," Burt said. Seriously, how could his son worry about him? Kurt was getting ready to leave and move out on his own. On top of that, he's going to start meeting with Catherine Wright so he actually could have a chance to make it onto Broadway.

"It's just," Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I worry about you being here. I mean it your heart attack wasn't that long ago. And you have to fold that shirt carefully, I don't want to have to deal with wrinkles later."

"Ok ok. And my heart attack was a year and a half ago and Carole's here with me. Everything will be fine. I promise," Burt said. "You really should be worrying about yourself, though."

"I am worrying about myself. Ever since I got off the phone with Catherine, I can't stop all of these nerves," Kurt said.

"What are you nervous about?" Burt asked.

"Everything. It's a new city, new people, new everything. What's there not to be nervous about?"

"You'll be fine. Just remember you had three of the top agents in New York call back to ask if you would like to work with them."

"I know. And I know that should provide some reassurance, but right now, it's not." Kurt stopped packing and sat down on his bed.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt said as he sat down by his son. "Everything will work itself out. I promise."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I know, but it doesn't stop the nerves."

"I know this won't help much, but look at all you've already done, Kurt. It's been more than you would have ever thought," Burt said.

"That's true," Kurt said. "Probably even more than Rachel ever would have thought." Kurt added in a mumble.

"Speaking of Rachel, what are you planning on doing about her?" Burt asked. He was generally curious. Rachel was one of Kurt's best friends. They had to make up at some point, right?

"I don't know. I just would like to have a conversation that doesn't end with her getting mad at me for something I can't control. Well, I could control it by not going to meetings or turning offers down, but that's never going to happen."

"You'll figure it out. Maybe you should try talking about something other than New York?"

"I would, but I'm pretty sure Rachel is always going to make it sound like she is doing so much better than me, meaning she will have to talk about New York. So, pretty much, there's no avoiding that topic."

"Well, if she doesn't come around, it's her fault for being so stubborn and jealous. You did nothing wrong. Remember that."

"I will."

"Ok, so enough of this New York talk. You're leaving soon and I'd rather not have every conversation be about New York. I don't care what we talk about as long as it's not that."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked. Honestly, he didn't know what else to talk about. The only things that have been running through his mind for the past couple of days were New York, Catherine Wright, moving, Broadway, and every possible variation of those things.

"I don't know. Whatever you want," Burt said.

Kurt sat there thinking for a while and then launched into talking about something with fashion that made absolutely no sense to Burt. But, Burt couldn't help but listen because this was going to be one of the last times that he would be listening to one of Kurt's rants. And honestly, he was going to miss these, even if he didn't understand them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So you can thank the fact that work was super slow today for this update. I wasn't planning on updating until later this week, but it was unbelievably slow today, so I pretty much got paid to sit there and write this update. I don't understand how yesterday we were so busy that I didn't have a chance to even sit down once and then today I was able to right a 2400 word chapter and edit it. But I shouldn't complain.**

**Anyway, the chapter is done and the next will be done soon, although I'm not sure when. I'm not going to lie, I'm completely exhausted and have been super busy with work. I just got home from one job and am trying to post this quickly before I leave for my other job. But, I'm hoping the next chapter will be up by the end of the week.**

**I'm on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I say it every time, but I sincerely mean it. I really, truly appreciate every review, alert, and favorite. I just can't believe people are still reading this. So thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Now that Kurt had an actual date for leaving, time seemed to pass even quicker than normal. Before they knew it, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Lima Bean on the day before Kurt was set to leave.

"So, do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I guess I didn't realize that I had so much stuff until it came time to pack."

Blaine laughed. "Your dad, Carole, and I all told you that packing all your stuff would not be fun thanks to the amount of stuff you own, but you just put your fingers in your ears and sang and refused to listen to us."

"I did not put my fingers in my ears and sing." Kurt tried to defend himself.

"Well, maybe not literally. But you did tune everyone out when we tried to tell you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew Blaine was right. Everyone had tried to tell him how miserable packing would be, but he just refused to listen.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just telling you the truth, even if you don't want to accept it," Blaine said.

"Fine."

"Oh, come on, you can't stay mad at me," Blaine said as he put on his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if you use those puppy dog eyes, I don't think anyone could stay made at you for every long," Kurt said. It was true, though. Blaine's puppy dog eyes made Kurt melt.

"So anyway," Blaine said, changing the subject, "are you ready to actually leave?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's just weird to think that I'll be leaving tomorrow. For New York of all places. It's just strange to think about."

"Well, regardless of what happens in New York, I'm proud of you. You've done so much and been through so much that you deserve something good to happen."

Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine was honestly confused. He had just wished Kurt good luck and now he was laughing. That didn't make any sense.

"It's just that what everyone says. 'You've been through so much, you deserve this'. But, just because I've been through a lot, that doesn't necessarily mean I deserve it, does it? I mean I don't want to just be handed something because people feel sorry for me. What's the accomplishment in that?"

"I don't know. But, I think I know where people are coming from. I mean, look at everything that happened in high school. Just a lot of bad things happened. People are happy that something is finally going right in your life."

"I understand that, but I shouldn't get this opportunity just because of that. I want to have things happen and make it on Broadway because of my talent, not because of people's sympathy."

"And you are doing that. Do you really think that Carmen Tibideaux or Catherine Wright or any of the other people knew about your past? You are making it on your talent alone."

"I realize that, but I just wish people would stop saying how much I deserve this."

"Well, I don't think that's possible."

Kurt sighed. "I know, but regardless of what they say, their support is still greatly appreciated. I mean, I really don't know what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine. I have nothing but faith in you."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "So are you going to be ok at McKinley next year?" He still remembered the fight that he and Blaine had had earlier that year about how they only talked about New York and NYADA. And let's face it, they had been talking about New York a lot lately, but it had to be discussed. Now, though, was Kurt's opportunity to ask Blaine about his plans for the upcoming year.

"I'll be ok. You have enough to worry about besides me at McKinley," Blaine said.

"You can say you're going to be fine and that I shouldn't worry, but that's not going to stop me from worrying about you. So, do you want to give me a real answer?"

"I don't know. I mean it sucks that you aren't going to be there, but what am I going to do? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I just worry because I'm not going to be there," Kurt said.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you? I'll be fine. I promise. It's nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

"And that is exactly what worries me. Look at what happened at your last public school." Kurt didn't want to open old wounds, but Blaine had told him stories of his previous school. Sure, it wasn't McKinley, but it didn't seem like Blaine had a lot of luck in public schools.

"Kurt, you don't have to worry about that. That was three years ago. And that was Westerville not McKinley. There's a big difference there."

"Yes, but –"

"Kurt, yes there are homophobic bullies, and this year they had multiple targets, and for the most part it wasn't that bad. And even based off of all the stories you have told me, I've handled just as much if not worse things. I'll be fine."

"But, you still shouldn't have to deal with that. You dealt with enough at Westerville."

"Yeah, but it's not like I can exactly go back to the Warblers, so what choice do I have? I'll be fine."

"Ok, but you promise you will call if you need anything or if the bullying picks up and gets worse or –"

"Yes, Kurt, I will call you if anything happens. I promise."

"Ok." Kurt figured that was the best he could do. It was true that this past year, the bullies at McKinley had been relatively tame. But then the year before, they were the worst they had ever been. So, really, going into next year would be hit or miss. There was no telling what the bullies would be like.

"So, enough talk about the distant future. What is the plan for tomorrow?" Blaine asked. Earlier that week, Blaine had agreed to help Kurt move into his new apartment. Sure, there were many other ways Blaine could have spent one of his days of summer vacation, but by helping Kurt move in, he would get to spend a little bit more time with him before he was gone. So Blaine decided that he would sacrifice sleeping in for one day and help his boyfriend move.

"We're going to load everything up tomorrow and then head out to New York. So, I think my dad wants to be on the road by 8:00, but I don't know if that is going to happen because I think he is planning to start loading up the cars at 7:00."

"So another early day?"

"Yeah. And I told you that you don't have to help. It's just going to be heavy lifting, a ten hour drive, more heavy lifting, some unpacking, and then you have another ten hour drive."

"And I told you that it was absolutely no problem. I can help. And besides, you have so much stuff, you are going to need all the help you can get," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop teasing me about how much stuff I own because you own your fair share amount of stuff, too." It was true that Blaine owned a lot of stuff, including his insane bow tie collection.

"Yes, I own a lot of stuff, but I think it's safe to say that you own more than me."

"Fine." Kurt really couldn't argue with that. "Anyway, so what time should I plan on you getting here tomorrow?"

"I'll be there at seven." Yes it was early, but it was for Kurt.

"Awesome."

Both boys were silent for a while, until finally Blaine spoke, "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know. Me either. These past couple weeks have gone by so fast," Kurt said.

"Well, time has a tendency to go fast when a lot happens in a short amount of time."

"Yeah, you're right. But, I'm definitely not going to complain about what has been happening."

"You really shouldn't have anything to complain about."

"Well, there is one thing I could complain about," Kurt said.

Blaine looked confused. What on earth could Kurt possibly have to complain about? He was going to New York to work with on of the top agents. This honestly made no sense to Blaine.

"I mean I could complain about the fact that I may have lost one of my closest friends along the way due to her jealousy."

"You could, but Rachel will come around. And I don't want to sound mean or cruel or anything, but if she doesn't come around, that's ok, because you don't need people like that in your life."

"I get what you're saying, but I don't want to lose Rachel. And as far as her actually coming around, I'm going to just have to wait and see. You never quite know with Rachel."

"That's true."

The boys finished their coffee and went out to the parking lot. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes.

Kurt drove home and went upstairs to do his moisturizing routine and lay down in bed. He tried to fall asleep, but he just kept tossing and turning. He wasn't quite sure what was keeping him awake: his nerves, the uncertainty about what would happen the next day, or if he was just scared to move to New York. He decided it wasn't that he was scared. Kurt had been looking forward to leaving Ohio and moving to New York for years, therefore it probably wasn't fear.

After several hours, Kurt finally drifted off into sleep only to be woken by his alarm two and a half hours later. He got up, got dressed and went downstairs to get some coffee before helping his father get everything loaded up into the car.

Burt was already downstairs when Kurt came down. "You ready?" Burt asked.

"To pack up or to actually move?"

"Both."

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be as far as moving to New York. As far as loading up the cars, let me get a cup of coffee and then I'll be ready." Kurt had just poured his coffee when the doorbell rang, signaling that Blaine had arrived.

"I still can't believe he got up so he could come help you move at seven in the morning," Burt said as Kurt left the room.

"I know. I think he's crazy, too. But, I can use the help," Kurt said. He opened the door and greeted Blaine. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll be fine," Blaine assured him as he yawned. Sure, he was doing this for Kurt, but that didn't mean he was completely awake yet.

Kurt laughed. "Let me rephrase that. Are you awake for this?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a little early."

Kurt led Blaine inside to the kitchen and offered him some coffee, which Blaine gladly accepted. The boys quickly drank their coffee and then went to start loading up the cars with Burt.

In the process of packing Carole came downstairs, dressed and ready to go. After a good forty-five minutes, they had managed to load everything into two vehicles, which was definitely an accomplishment considering the amount of things Kurt had packed.

Kurt and Blaine went in Kurt's Navigator and Burt and Carole got into Burt's truck and they both headed toward New York.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I just have not any had motivation to write the last couple of days. Also, it didn't help that I was considering ending this story in the next chapter because I figured out a way for it to end there and make sense. But I did change my mind and decided to stick to the original plan, meaning we have reached the relative halfway point. I only have rough outlines done for the next chapters, so I know how many chapters I want and what I would ideally like in them, I just don't know how it will work lengthwise, so the amount of chapters may change a little. Also, because I only have very rough outlines, it may take a little longer to write the chapters, but I'm hoping that's not the case. I would like to be able to keep updating every two or three days like I have been.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. Also, thank you so much to everyone who has left a review at any point. I read each one and it's great to hear what everyone thinks of this story. **

**I think that's it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be a very different show with a lot more Klaine and a lot less Finchel.**

* * *

Burt had wanted to leave at 8:00 am. They were close, but they ended up leaving about a half hour later than anticipated thanks to having to find room for everything Kurt owned. But finally they were on the road and headed to New York.

Long drives were never fun. Especially when you look at the fact this was the distance Kurt and Blaine were going to be apart next year. But, the time they had together was now very limited, so it didn't make sense to be miserable during their last bit of time together. Instead, they spent most of the time singing along to whichever song came on the radio. Needless to say, both boys were a little hoarse by the end of the drive, but they had fun nonetheless.

MapQuest said the drive would take ten hours. It ended up taking closer to twelve because of stops for gas, food, and bathrooms. But finally, they made it and Kurt was nearly bouncing with excitement. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend.

Both cars pulled into the parking lot of Kurt's apartment building. Kurt got out of the car and immediately went in to the building to get his key and fill out all of the necessary paperwork. Blaine got out of the car and went over to Burt's truck to see how their drive went.

Burt and Carole had already gotten out of the truck and were stretching. "How'd the last leg of your drive go?" Burt asked.

"Just fine," Blaine said. "Although Kurt is quite entertaining when he is bouncing with excitement. I swear, once we actually got into the city, he was ready to jump out of the car and run the rest of the way."

"So, I'm guessing his nerves are gone," Burt laughed.

"That or he is just excited to actually be in New York that he has completely forgotten about his nerves," Carole said.

"Knowing Kurt, I'm betting it's the second option because he was so nervous to move and meet with people. It'd be some kind of miracle if he just magically got over those nerves," Burt said as Blaine nodded and agreed.

Before they could discuss it anymore, Kurt was coming back out of the building. "Ok, the paperwork is filled out and I have my key. Are we ready to start moving?"

"Yep. Why don't you grab a bag or two and go ahead and unlock the door? We'll grab as much as we can and follow up," Burt said.

"Ok," Kurt said as he grabbed two bags before turning around and heading back into the building.

"So, what's going to be the best way to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Grab as much as you can, without hurting yourself, so we can make as few trips as possible," Burt said.

"Sounds good. The fewer trips we have to make, the better," Blaine said.

"I would have to agree with that. I don't exactly find pleasure in making multiple trips of multiple flights of stairs while carrying Kurt's things," Burt said with a chuckle. He and Blaine had managed to get two boxes each while Carole grabbed a few bags.

"That's true. I love Kurt, but I could think of many other things I would rather be doing with Kurt," Blaine said as the entered the building.

"What are you trying to say, Blaine?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, nothing like that," Blaine managed to stutter out. Sure, he loved having sex with Kurt. It was absolutely wonderful, but that was nowhere near what Blaine was getting at. "I just meant we could be doing something simple like getting a coffee or watching a movie instead of carrying all of his boxes."

Burt knew that Blaine didn't mean his comment in a sexual way, but everyone had to have fun somehow. "Relax, Blaine. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Blaine took a deep, relaxing breath. This was very good news. His boyfriend's father was not going to kill him. Blaine forced himself to laugh. "Yeah, right, ok."

Burt, Carole, and Blaine continued to make their way upstairs to Kurt's apartment. Kurt left the door propped open, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as he set down the boxes.

"In the bedroom," Kurt called back.

"Hey, kid," Burt said to Blaine, "Carole and I are going to keep unloading. Why don't you get Kurt and then the two of you can keep helping?"

"Sounds good, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as he wandered off in search of the bedroom. Sure, he had been in this apartment before, but that was almost three weeks ago. Thankfully it was small, so it didn't take long to find the bedroom.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said as he walked in the room. "Come on, we got to go help your dad. I really don't want to have to listen to him complain about our lack of help for the entire drive back home."

"Ok ok," Kurt said. "I'm coming."

As they walked downstairs, Blaine asked, "So what were you doing in there?"

"Just trying to figure out how I can decorate. I could only plan so much based on my memory of the place. It's much easier to plan when you are actually standing in the room."

"Ah."

They were just about to leave the building when they passed Burt and Carole carrying more of Kurt's belongings, so they stopped and held the doors before heading outside. Once outside, Kurt and Blaine grabbed more boxes and headed upstairs.

Between Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole it only took five trips with everyone carrying as much as they could without injuring themselves. Once everything had been unloaded, everyone took a seat in Kurt's apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, it could have been much more than five trips, but considering there were many flights of stairs, it was exhausting.

"So, tomorrow we can go out and get the rest of your furniture and any other things you still need," Burt said.

"Ok, although, all the little things I can do later. That's not a big deal. It's just for furniture that I would need your help, because I really don't want to have to carry chairs and tables by myself," Kurt said.

"Completely understandable. Although, thankfully, we were able to bring some stuff so you can sleep tonight," Burt said. They hadn't been able to bring a lot of furniture, but they did manage to get a bed and mattress in the back of Burt's truck, along with some end tables.

"So, Carole and I are going to head over to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll be back tomorrow." Burt would have rather not left his son and his boyfriend alone overnight, but this was going to be the last bit of alone time they would have for awhile, so Burt figured they deserved some time together.

"Ok, Dad. What time are you going to be back?" Kurt asked.

"Let's plan on about nine, so we can get everything done early enough. I would prefer not to be still driving at two in the morning."

"Sounds good. We'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said as he went to give Burt and Carole a hug. "And thanks for your help today."

"No problem, kiddo," Burt said. And with that Carole and Burt left Kurt's apartment and headed to the hotel.

"So now we're alone in _your _apartment?" Blaine asked.

"It definitely appears that way," Kurt said. "Although I must say that it is strange to be saying _my apartment_."

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

"I know," Kurt said as he yawned.

"For someone who was bursting with energy when we got into the city, you've calmed down considerably," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, it was a long day. Ten hours of driving and then unloading everything. I'm tired," Kurt said.

"I don't doubt that," Blaine said with a yawn.

"See, you aren't any better than me," Kurt said.

"I never said I was." With that, both boys headed to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the alarm on Kurt's phone signaling that they had to get up and get ready for the day, even if they didn't want to.

"Hey," Kurt said after he turned off his alarm. Blaine didn't move and continued to sleep.

Kurt sighed. "Do we really have to do this every time we wake up together? Seriously, how do you make it to school on time in the morning?"

Blaine mumbled something, but Kurt couldn't make out what Blaine was trying to say. "What was that?"

"Don't worry. I always make it to school," Blaine mumbled a little more clearly, although it still was still difficult to make out what he was saying.

"Come on, Blaine. We have to get up."

"No. Comfy."

Kurt laughed. "Ok, yes, I know it's comfy, but you need to get up and get ready before my dad and Carole show up."

Blaine groaned as he cracked one eye open. "Fine."

Kurt laughed again. "You're adorable. Now, will you please get up, so I can get up?"

After a little more coaxing, Kurt finally got Blaine to move, which allowed Kurt to get up and get ready. After Kurt left, Blaine sat up, yawned, and attempted to wake himself up. Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw Blaine sitting up on the bed, still yawning.

"At least you made some progress while I was gone," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and yawned again.

"Well, the bathroom is all yours," Kurt said. Blaine nodded again and stumbled off of bed and toward the bathroom. While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt started rummaging through boxes to find something to wear that day.

This would have been a difficult process even if Kurt had had his clothes organized in his closet. But now, every item of clothing Kurt owned was packed into boxes, so the process was taking longer than normal, which was definitely saying something.

Kurt was still in the process of finding an outfit when Blaine came out of the bathroom, looking much more awake than before. "Hey beautiful," Blaine greeted.

"Well, somebody woke up since the last time I saw him," Kurt said.

"So I'm a little bit slow moving when I first wake up? We can't all be freakishly awake at the crack of dawn," Blaine said.

"My alarm went off at 7:30. That hardly qualifies as the crack of dawn," Kurt countered back.

"Either way, you need to finish getting ready. I want to get coffee before we have to go furniture shopping," Blaine said.

"Fashion can't be rushed."

"Even if I buy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up from the box he was digging through with raised eyebrows. "You're treating for coffee?"

"If you hurry up," Blaine said.

"Give me five minutes."

Blaine laughed as Kurt hurried to finish his outfit for the day.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kurt announced.

"Finally," Blaine said dramatically.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready," Blaine said.

"Good, because I was promised coffee."

"Hey, it was the only way to get you to move faster."

Kurt and Blaine left the apartment and walked down a few blocks to a coffee shop and ordered their coffee. By the time they actually got the coffee, they had to head back immediately so they could meet Burt and Carole.

Kurt and Blaine had literally just walked through the door of Kurt's apartment when Kurt's phone rang. Burt had called Kurt to say that he and Carole had just got there, so Kurt and Blaine could come down so Burt and Carole wouldn't have to come up.

Kurt and Blaine went back downstairs and out to the parking lot and got into Burt's truck.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he and Blaine buckled his seat belt. Burt backed out of his parking spot and drove over to the furniture store.

"So what do we all need to get?" Burt asked as everyone got out of the truck.

"Pretty much every thing except a bed and end tables," Kurt said.

"Well, at least we don't need too much," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet," Kurt said.

"Anyway," Carole said, interrupting Kurt and Blaine, "so we need chairs and a table and a couch? Am I missing anything else major?"

"Not that I can think of," Kurt said, "I have microwave and a small refrigerator and everything for the kitchen and I have my bed and the end tables. So yeah, just a table and some chairs for the kitchen and a couch and chairs for the living room and we should be good. I can get all the other things another day."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time then," Burt said as they entered the store.

Shopping for clothes or things for interior decorating was never a simple process with Kurt. But, finally after two hours, Kurt found some affordable furniture he was happy with and the group made their way to the front of the store to pay for Kurt's things.

They loaded up the back of Burt's truck and drove back across the city to Kurt's apartment. Once there, they got to carry everything up multiple flights of stairs. Sure there weren't as many trips as the previous night, but everything was much heavier and much more difficult to maneuver, meaning the process took a little longer. Everything finally was in Kurt's apartment and positioned the way he wanted. The only thing left was to say goodbye.

Carole went first. "Bye, Kurt. I know we haven't known each other long, but I am really going to miss you."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said as he gave her a hug.

"Good luck, Kurt."

Burt went next. "Kurt, I'm not really sure what to say. I'm really going to miss you. Good luck with everything. And remember you can call me any time."

Kurt was already crying when he went to hug his father. "Thanks, dad, for everything. I'm really going to miss you."

When they pulled apart, Burt had tears in his eyes as well. This was turning out to be more difficult than they had initially thought. They knew it would be hard, but they didn't think it would be this hard.

The only person left to say goodbye to was Blaine, which was definitely not going to be easy. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes. They both went to give each other a hug at the same time.

"Blaine, I really don't want to say goodbye," Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt, I don't either. But you belong here in New York. You're going to be fantastic," Blaine said.

"Thanks. I'm going to miss you so much. Promise you'll call often?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

They pulled apart and kissed. This kiss was different than the majority of their kisses. Every other time, they knew there would be more in the immediate future. Now, who knew when the next time they would be able to kiss would be?

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and looked at each other, their eyes doing most of the talking. They didn't want to say goodbye, but had no choice. They gave each other one final hug and said goodbye one final time.

While no one had wanted to say goodbye, it was an unspoken agreement that Burt, Blaine, and Carole would leave right away. The longer they would have waited, the harder it would have been to actually leave. So once Blaine and Kurt let go of each other, Blaine, Burt, and Carole left Kurt's apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, finally, here is Chapter 10. This week, the kids I have been babysitting were just insane. I think I gave more time outs and punishments in the last three days than I did the last three weeks combined. Also, it didn't help that I had inspiration for a blangst piece that I started writing, so I've been working on that as well.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This story passed 10,000 hits today! I seriously cannot believe that. Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited it, added it to their story alerts, and left a review. **

**Also, thanks to Rachel for being awesome and attempting to motivate me to write. Although, I think I did more laughing than actually writing because of her texts.**

**Feel free to stalk me on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**Finally, please consider leaving me a review and letting me know what you think thus far. I appreciate every review and read them all and they make my day better, so thanks again to everyone who has left one.**

**That's it. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I don't own glee.**

* * *

Packing had been difficult, but unpacking everything was proving to be just as difficult, if not more. Kurt's problem was that everything was new, so he now had to find space to put everything, and he had to make everything look and be organized.

Burt, Blaine, and Carole had already left to drive back to Ohio in the early afternoon and now Kurt sat in his apartment trying to make everything fit. It would take another two days before everything was unpacked and out of boxes. Finally, after everything was unpacked, Kurt went and got the rest of what he needed for his apartment. It took multiple shopping trips, but Kurt got everything he needed to decorate his apartment.

It was definitely different living on his own, but Kurt had adapted quickly. However, that didn't mean that it still felt strange.

A few days after Kurt had moved in, he decided he could try one more time to reconcile things with Rachel. At this point, nothing should be a surprise to either person, so Kurt figured he really didn't have anything to lose. But then again, it was Rachel, so there could be something that would come as a surprise to Kurt.

After sending a text message to Rachel, Kurt sat down on his couch with his computer and watched some Netflix. Shortly after, he got a response back from Rachel saying that they could meet for coffee the next day. Kurt quickly sent a message agreeing and then sent another message to Blaine.

**So, I'm going to meet with Rachel tomorrow… -K**

**Really? –B**

**Yeah. Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be this nervous. –K**

**You're probably just nervous because the last two times didn't exactly go well. –B**

**You're probably right. –K**

**But hopefully this one will go better :) –B**

**Hopefully. I don't know how they could get any worse. –K**

**Exactly. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it. –B**

**That's easier said than done. –K**

**Yeah, but even if things don't work out with Rachel, you still have everything with Catherine Wright. –B**

**Very true. Thanks. –K**

**Any time. Let me know how it goes. –B**

**Of course I will. Skype after? –K**

**Sounds great. I'll be waiting. Love you. –B**

**I love you, too. –K**

Blaine had a point and they had talked about it before. Kurt had been making multiple attempts to win Rachel back as a friend, but there was only so much Kurt could do. If Rachel decided to be jealous and not accept Kurt's friendship, so be it. At least Kurt still had his family, Blaine, friends from New Directions, and now Catherine Wright in his life.

Kurt went to bed that night less anxious than he was before he texted Blaine, but still incredibly anxious. When his alarm went off the next morning, he was surprised that he had been able to sleep as long and as well as he had considering what today was bringing. Kurt slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. He just lounged around and surfed the Internet until he had to leave to meet Rachel.

Kurt left his apartment and walked the few blocks to where he was going to meet Rachel. He went in to the shop only to find Rachel was already there waiting for him. He quickly ordered his coffee and went to sit with Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt greeted cheerfully. If this meeting was going to be pleasant, he might as well start out on a good note.

"Hey, Kurt," Rachel said as he gave him a hug, "how are you doing?" This was good news for Kurt, Rachel was in a good mood and seemed to think of Kurt as a friend rather than some kind of enemy due to her jealousy.

"I'm doing good. Exhausted, but good. And you?"

"I am doing great. I just moved in to my apartment with Tiffany last week. It was exhausting, but I'm finally in New York. And it's not just visiting, I'm finally living in New York!"

Kurt laughed. "We all knew you were going to make it to New York. It's where you belong."

"I know, but I am actually here now. I've been dreaming of this day since I was able to understand what Broadway is. Before I was just dreaming, and now its real."

"We know Rachel. And Broadway and New York is all you have talked about since we met three years ago."

"There's nothing wrong with having dreams," Rachel said very seriously.

"I never said there was. You're incredibly driven and a very talented person. Everyone knew you would make it here."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Now came the real question. What do they talk about that's not business related? Kurt really didn't want to have three conversations in a row with Rachel that ended with them not being friends. "Um, so, you said you moved in with Tiffany? What's she like?"

"Well, we've only been living together for a week, but she seems nice."

"Think she'll be any competition?" Kurt joked.

"Maybe. She got into NYADA, which obviously means she has some talent. But, I don't think she has what it takes to go all out and get the parts. I mean, I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes to get what I need." Well, same old Rachel. It was true though. Rachel would step on anyone and anything that had any chance of getting in her way, and she definitely proved that through three years of glee club.

"But, didn't you say you've only known her for a week? How can you know how competitive she is based on that short time of knowing her?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty strong feeling about this."

"Well, let me know how that goes. So is it just the two of you?"

"No, we're also living with Sean and Nick, but they aren't coming until late July. I don't know how or why they are waiting that long to come, but it's their decision." Well, that could certainly be an interesting apartment considering it was four incredibly driven musical theatre people living together. Kurt could just imagine the drama that would unfold throughout the year.

"Well, maybe they have things at home that they need to take care of. I know that if I would be going to NYADA, as much as I would have wanted to get to New York, it would have been hard. I mean, saying goodbye to my dad and Blaine was way harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, at least you still have a boyfriend," Rachel sighed. Ok, Kurt could deal with this. This was simple jealousy about having a significant other.

"Yes, I may still have a boyfriend, but you should still have one too. Trust me, I definitely did not think Finn should have broken up with you, but he did and we can't change that. He was just trying to make things the best for you," Kurt said. Kurt never agreed with Finn's decision to break up with Rachel, but there was nothing Kurt could do to stop Finn. It was Finn's life and he had to make his own decisions, regardless of how stupid they may be.

"Yeah, but I don't agree with it. We could have handled being apart and still being together. He didn't have to break up with me."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But hopefully he'll realized how big he screwed up relatively quickly."

"I guess," Rachel agreed. "Anyway, how was your moving?"

"It was fine. Just a lot of stuff to move. Yours?"

"Pretty good. I mean I didn't have a lot to move as far as furniture or anything. The apartments that they provide us with for NYADA are all furnished so there's less work for us."

"You are incredibly lucky. I had to get all of my furniture so many stairs. I think Blaine, my dad, and I were all dying after that."

"Well, at least it's done and you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I guess that's true. I'll just have an issue when I move out."

Rachel laughed. "Unless you plan to live there forever."

"No thank you. I would like to become successful enough to own a place that has multiple bedrooms and a walk in closet." Rachel laughed.

"It's not funny. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find a way to organize my wardrobe? I don't know how that it is considered a closet," Kurt said. It was true. The closet left a lot to be desired.

"You're just upset because you no longer have your walk in closet."

"Wouldn't anyone? I'm used to having a walk in closet and having enough space to organize everything neatly. I don't have that anymore and it's frustrating."

Rachel laughed again. "Kurt you'll be fine. Maybe you should just try owning less clothes."

Kurt glared at Rachel. Owning fewer clothes was definitely not an option. "Rachel, I need to be prepared for everything. And I can't do that without my entire wardrobe. That's just not possible."

"Whatever you say, Kurt." Seriously, Rachel was going to give Kurt a hard time for his wardrobe when her wardrobe looked like that of a kindergarten student? Who owned that many animal sweaters?

Rachel's phone vibrated on the table. She shot Kurt an apologetic look and opened the message. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"That's fine. Thanks for meeting with me."

"Not a problem. It was kind of fun. Hopefully we can do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Kurt said as he stood up from the table and gave Rachel a hug. "See you around, Rachel."

"Bye, Kurt," Rachel said. She then turned around and walked out the door of the coffee shop.

Once Rachel was gone, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt had finally made it through a conversation with Rachel that didn't end with either person being upset. Kurt quickly pulled out his phone and sent a message to Blaine.

**Hey, just finished with Rachel. Skype in 20? –K**

As soon as the message was sent, Kurt walked out of the shop and started his walk back to his apartment.

Kurt hadn't even made it a full block before his phone was vibrating.

**Sounds great! How did it go? –B**

**I'll tell you on Skype. I'm just walking home. –K**

**Fine. I'll wait. Be on soon. –B**

**I will. –K**

When Kurt sent his final message, he was one block away from his apartment building. He quickly entered and ran up the stairs to his apartment. Kurt slid off his shoes and walked to the bedroom, grabbed his computer, and logged on to Skype. Blaine was already online, so Kurt hit call and waited for his boyfriend's face to show up on the screen.

"Hey, baby!" Kurt greeted when the call finally connected.

"Hello to you to. Now, what happened?"

"It went well. We're still on speaking terms so I think we can call it a success."

"Seriously? How did you manage that?" Blaine couldn't believe it. He thought for sure Rachel was going to break down and get mad at Kurt again.

"Well we didn't really talk about NYADA or Broadway too much, so that helped," Kurt explained. "But, in all reality I don't think we can call it a complete success until Rachel and I actually talk about Broadway and NYADA seriously."

"That makes sense. So what did you talk about?"

"Little bit of this. Little bit of that. Her roommates, our moving experiences, all that fun stuff."

"Rachel is living with _people_? As in multiple people are going to be living with Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, that should be interesting as time goes by. She's living with another girl and two guys. She's already with the girl."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I would be able to live with Rachel," Blaine said. He liked Rachel as a friend, but he didn't think he could handle living with her.

"I don't think many people could for very long. Looking back on all that has happened, I don't know if I would have made it living with Rachel. I mean she is one of my friends, but her jealousy is insane. Like, say I did better than her in a class or got a better part in a show or something, how would I live with that?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that. You're living on your own. You're not living with Rachel. And then next year, I'll be in New York with you next year."

"Now that is something I'm looking forward to."

"Me too. Just one more year and we'll be in an apartment together."

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So this took longer than anticipated and I wish I could just say that I was just super busy, but while I have been working for 7-9 hours every day, I have had time to write, I've just been very lazy. So, sorry about that. Also, I started two other projects this week, one being some Glee Math Nerd Analysis (because I'm strange like that) and then I'm making _Harry Potter_ Apples to Apples with one of my friends. So if you are at LeakyCon, come and play with us.**

**About the length of this story. I know how I want to end it and I think I have the length figured out. Nine more chapters and we will be done. Ideally, there should be at least one chapter a week.**

**On the topic of Alternate Universes, I'm like 99% sure this will become an AU based on spoilers I read about the upcoming season of The Rachel Berry Show, or Glee as it is more commonly known. Although, I am very happy with what Kurt will be doing, and it is what I wanted him to do before he even applied to NYADA.**

**Thank you to Rachel for talking some sense into me last night. It was greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to everyone who has even read this story and has stuck with it. A huge thank you and a big hug to everyone who has put this story on alert and favorited. Also a huge, gigantic hug to everyone who has left a review to let me know what they think.**

**Sorry my author's notes are always super long. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt had been in New York for a few days now and it was finally time for his meeting with Catherine Wright to find out exactly what would be happening. He made his way up to Catherine's office and trying not to let his nerves freak out too much.

Kurt got to her office only to find that Catherine was already waiting for him. "Ah, Mr. Hummel. Please come in!" Catherine greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, it's great to be meeting with you again."

"Likewise. Please take a seat. Now, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Although I will say that it is strange. It's still sinking in that I'm actually living in New York."

"I can believe that. I've worked with enough people to know that that is a very common reaction, especially if people come from smaller towns like you. It's a lot to take in."

Kurt laughed. "That's true, but it's still incredible nonetheless."

"I'll bet. Now, onto business," Catherine said seriously. Kurt suddenly got nervous because now comes all of the important stuff.

"So first things first. Do you currently have any sort of job right now?" Catherine asked.

"Not currently, no," Kurt responded.

"Ok. Now I would recommend possibly considering getting a temporary part time job. You never know how long these things will take or what will actually come from these auditions. So, it would probably be a good idea to find some way to make some money."

"Ok." Kurt hadn't thought of that, but now that Catherine said it, it made perfect sense. Life in show business could be completely unpredictable.

"Ideally you would want to find something in the evenings or nights because your auditions will always take place during the day," Catherine explained.

"That makes sense," Kurt said.

"Perfect. Now, about the auditions. We'll be meeting regularly so we can be on the same page on what you are auditioning for and where and when those auditions are." Kurt nodded as Catherine took a breath.

"As far as actually auditioning. You should have two contrasting pieces prepared and I would highly encourage selecting "Not the Boy Next Door" as one of your pieces."

Kurt smiled. Singing "Not the Boy Next Door" had proven to work well for Kurt. All he could hope for was that he would be able to continue to impress people with that song. Now he would just have to find a contrasting song. "I definitely plan to use that song. And then I'll find another song tonight."

"The sooner the better, but don't rush yourself. Make sure to choose a song that is right for you and one that you can perform to the same ability as "Not the Boy Next Door". Both songs need to be powerful. And I think this goes without saying, but make sure you pick a song that will make you stand out."

"Yes, ma'am." After three years of glee club he certainly sang his fair share of songs. Some were better than others, but he had some ideas of what song he could sing."

"As I said earlier, you never know what you will get from these auditions. I have seen many people come through not only this building, but also through this city. I have seen some very talented people never get called back, and some people with less talent become very successful. It can be unpredictable, but please don't give up, Kurt. I would hat to see your talent go to waste."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wright. I have no intentions of giving up. I've worked too hard to give that up," Kurt said.

"First, call me Catherine. Second, I admire that and I really hope you keep that optimism."

Kurt smiled.

"Ok. I realize that I'm a little all over the place with explaining things in an orderly way and I apologize for that. It has been absolutely insane in these offices the past couple of days," Catherine said.

"That's absolutely fine." Kurt could care less right now. He was just thrilled that he actually had this opportunity.

"Thank you, Kurt. I appreciate that. Now back to actual auditions. I have some for you that start late next week, so let's plan on meeting Monday at 10:00 to go over final last minute details, unless you have some conflict."

"No, that sounds good."

"Ok, before we call it a day, do you have any questions? I realize I just threw a whole bunch of information at you at once, but do you have any questions?" Catherine asked.

"None that I can think of right now." In all reality, Kurt had been so focusing on what Catherine had been saying, that he wasn't even thinking about possible questions.

"Ok then. I think the last thing I have to say is congratulations, Kurt. I'm sure it is going to be a pleasure working with you. And just relax. It's going to be very intimidating at first, but just breathe and take it one audition at a time."

"Thank you."

"Ok. And then I just have a few forms for you to fill out and then you'll be on your way. While you fill those out, I'm just going to run down the hall and grab some information for you. Most of it is just a review of what we talked about but there's also information about auditions next week," Catherine explained. Kurt nodded as she handed him the paperwork.

Kurt filled out the paperwork and collected his information from Catherine. He thanked her one final time before heading out of his building and back to his apartment.

Kurt got back, changed into more comfortable and casual clothing and settled down on the couch to read through all of the information Catherine had given him. It was definitely an exhausting day, and Kurt just ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Kurt woke up the next morning a little sore. Yes, his couch was comfortable for sitting, but sleeping, not so much. Or it could just be that he slept at a weird angle that night.

As Kurt was coming to his senses he remembered that he was supposed to call Blaine last night to talk about what happened with Catherine. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a message to Blaine.

**I'm so sorry about last night. I got back and just fell asleep. Could you talk today sometime? –K**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a response.

**That's fine. I figured something just came up. And I could call now or wait 20 minutes and Skype. Your choice. –B**

**I'll wait the 20 minutes. –K**

While it was always great to hear Blaine's voice, it was even better to here his voice and see his face. Kurt got up from the couch, went to the bathroom, and did a really quick run through of his morning routine. He quickly finished and turned on his computer and logged into Skype.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted when Blaine's face finally came on the screen.

"Hello. Now how did it go?" Blaine asked. He knew he should have asked how Kurt was doing, but in all reality, Blaine just wanted to know if the meeting went ok.

"The meeting went fine. Just a lot of information but that was expected. I think I'm just overwhelmed and still in shock."

"No matter where you go, starting somewhere new is always overwhelming. I know it's a much different scale, but transferring to McKinley was incredibly overwhelming. I had done public school before, but I had completely forgotten what it was like, especially after being at Dalton," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. And then I'm supposed to start auditioning next week and I have to figure out another song to sing," Kurt said as he started to freak out.

"Kurt, calm down. Take a deep breath," Blaine said calmly. Blaine had become quite good at getting Kurt to calm down, considering the amount of freak outs Kurt had had recently. "Better?"

Kurt took another deep breath and said, "I think so."

"Ok. Now let's focus on one problem at a time. How about let's figure out a song for you to sing?"

"Ok. Well, Catherine said I should do "Not the Boy Next Door", which I would have done anyway," Kurt said.

"Of course."

"And now, I just need something that is contrasting to that piece."

"Well that doesn't really narrow it down. How about maybe doing something you performed for glee club? That may be a good place to start," Blaine said.

"Well, as far as solos," Kurt said as he thought back to the early days of New Directions, "I've sung "Defying Gravity", "A House is Not a Home", "Rose's Turn", "I Want to Hold Your Hand", "Le Jazz Hot", "Don't Cry for Me Argentina", "Blackbird"…"

""Blackbird"," Blaine said immediately.

"I understand why you want "Blackbird", but can I finish the list before you make up your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. But I still vote for "Blackbird"."

Kurt laughed. "Ok, so "Blackbird", "As If We Never Said Goodbye", "Some People", "I'm the Greatest Star", "I Have Nothing", "I'll Remember", and "Not the Boy Next Door", obviously. I think those were what I did for solos."

"I still vote for "Blackbird"," Blaine said when Kurt was sure he listed all of his solos.

"Ok. How about a second choice?" Kurt asked.

"Fine," Blaine said as he thought about the list Kurt had given him. "Well all of those would sound amazing. But what about maybe trying something new?"

"Something new? Have you lost your mind? I only have one week!"

"It'll be just like glee club."

"It is not just like glee club. My entire future depends on this."

"Ok. You could think of it that way to, but I would recommend thinking of it like glee club. I think that's a less stressful option."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. Please continue."

"While all those songs were great, while you were naming them, I thought that taking risks has worked out well in the past. And then you could do anything you wanted. Then you won't be limited."

"Did you have a particular song in mind?" Kurt asked. Blaine had to have an idea, otherwise why else would he be trying to convince Kurt to do something brand new in such a short amount of time?

"What about "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K?"

Kurt stared at the computer and thought about what Blaine had just said. Kurt could do the song, but he didn't know if he could perform it as powerfully as "Not the Boy Next Door". "That could work, but…"

"But you're scared because you've never performed it before," Blaine finished for Kurt.

"Pretty much."

"Well, how about you work on it for a day or two and if it doesn't work, you can always go back and perform something you did before."

"Ok. I'll give it a try."

"That's all I ask," Blaine said. "Just give it a try. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it. Now what other problems to we have to work out?"

"Other than nerves about auditions and the fact that I miss you, I just have to worry about finding a job so I have something until the auditions actually go somewhere."

"Well that won't be too bad. Do you have any ideas of where to apply or where you want to work?"

"I'll work wherever I can get a job."

Blaine laughed. "You'll get one. Especially with a resume like yours."

Kurt smiled. "And what about you? Any big plans for the summer?"

"Back to performing at theme parks," Blaine said with a forced smile. Blaine loved to perform, but performing at theme parks was not exactly the most fun thing in the world.

"You'll be fine. It builds character."

"Whatever you say. I'll just be happy when it's done."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. When are we going to be able to see each other face to face again?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Especially since I start auditions soon. So I don't know when I'll be in Lima next."

"What if I came out to New York?" Blaine asked. It was an idea Blaine came up with shortly after he got back from helping Kurt move in.

"Seriously? You are going to come all the way out to New York?"

"Well, if you can't come to Ohio, I'll come to New York."

"And when, may I ask, are you planning on coming out here?" Kurt asked.

"End of summer, before school stars. It'll give me something to look forward to while I'm at theme parks all summer."

"That sounds awesome."

"Great," Blaine said. "I can't wait!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long, but for once I have a good reason. It was supposed to be finished Friday, but a lot of things happened in a short period of time: my brother had knee surgery, two of my grandparents barns burned down the day after the surgery, and my boss pissed me off to the point that I'm definitely not going back next summer (in all reality, though, that is minor, especially compared to the other things). Especially because of the barns and my boss, I haven't felt like writing anything happy or positive. If I would have worked on this story, someone, most likely Blaine, would have ended up in some kind of tragic accident or something and I have a feeling people would not be happy with me.**

**In the reviews, **_tammy lynnea_** asked how Kurt decorated his apartment. I would give you specifics, but my idea of decorating is putting a poster on a wall. I just imagine an apartment that is completely organized and decorated precisely. You should be able to tell that he put a lot of time into planning, especially with all of the color schemes. I wish I could be of more help, but interior decorating is one of my weakest points.**

**Feel free to stalk me on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**Thank you to Rachel for being awesome and supportive and coming up with a song for Kurt to sing.**

**As always, a huge thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and left a review. I'm still amazed at the response this is getting.**

**I think that's it. Please consider leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" Burt asked.

"It's going well. Just a lot happening at once."

Burt laughed. "Kurt, I hate to break this to you, but it's only going to get worse."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "and that's what scares me. If I actually get a role, it's going to just get crazier."

"That's part of life. Getting older means life gets more chaotic. But you're going to handle it just fine," Burt said. "Well, you're going to handle it a lot better than Finn."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks dad. Although that doesn't make life any less hectic."

"I can't do that," Burt said. "So, do you want to tell me what is making things so crazy or am I going to just sit here and worry about my son?"

"I think part of it is still adjusting to being on my own. I realize that I've been here for two weeks, but it's still sinking in. It's just weird living alone. Then there's the auditions starting soon, so I'm freaking out about that," Kurt explained.

"What about a job?" Burt asked. "I realize you're busy with auditions and stuff, but you do need to find some way to support yourself until you actually get a role."

"That will come eventually. I know I should work hard on finding one, but I want to wait until the first audition is over because that is all I can think about right now. And I think that after the first audition, it will get easier to manage things because I'll have some idea of what to expect."

"That makes sense. Just as long as you get a job. I love you to death, Kurt, but I can't pay for everything."

"I know. I'm just grateful for all the clothes I was able to get during high school."

Burt laughed. "Of course. You're thankful for the clothes. But not for food or the roof over your head or the –"

"Dad," Kurt interrupted, "of course I appreciate everything. Clothes was just the first thing to come to mind."

"Well, it's great to see that New York hasn't changed that about you."

"I don't think I could ever part with my clothes," Kurt said seriously.

"Anyone who has ever met you knows that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Not everyone appreciates fashion."

"I don't think the problem is people not appreciating clothes. I think it just has to do with the fact that you take your fashion more serious than most people," Burt said.

"Ok. I have a question. Going back to what you said about me handling things better than Finn, what exactly did you mean?"

"Just that even though Finn is still here, I don't think he's going to be as well off as you are. I know you, Kurt. You are responsible enough to be on your own. I love Finn, but as you know from living with him, he's not the most responsible person," Burt said. Burt loved Finn like a second son, but he couldn't deny that Finn wasn't always responsible.

"I think anyone who lives with Finn can pick up on that. Is he still planning on going into the army?" Kurt asked. Kurt was genuinely curious if Finn was still going to join the army, because it seemed that every couple of weeks throughout his senior year of high school, Finn would change his mind about what he wanted to do after high school.

"That's still the plan, at least as far as I know."

"Ok. And what about him and Rachel? Has he said anything?"

"Not really," Burt responded.

"I only ask because I'm trying to get back to being friends with Rachel, and she's still devastated about what happened. Like, I think it would be easier to accept what happened to me if her boyfriend didn't just break up with her, regardless of his reasons. I mean I think now she's jealous because of what happened with Carmen and she's also jealous because I still have my boyfriend."

"I wish I could tell you more, but Finn hasn't said much about what he did. I talked to him about it. He told me that he didn't want to break up with her, but he saw it as the best option."

"But is he planning on getting back together with her?" Kurt asked. If Finn got back with Rachel, it may be easier for Rachel to accept Kurt's friendship again. If Finn didn't get back with Rachel, Kurt would just have to hope for the best.

"I really don't know. And I can't even make a guess. Nothing has really changed since you left. He stays up in his room and plays video games."

Kurt sighed in frustration. He didn't blame his dad for not having information, but it'd be so much easier to work with Rachel if Kurt knew what was going on between her and Finn. "Ok. I guess we'll just have to wait it out and see what happens."

"That's all you can do. Look, Kurt. I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to go."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later, dad."

"Goodbye Kurt. I love you. And if I don't get a chance to talk to you again before, good luck with your auditions."

"Thank you. I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Goodbye, dad."

The next day, Kurt was in his apartment working on his audition things. Kurt had been working on the song Blaine suggested. He had really tried, but Kurt was certain that he would not get that song to work well for him. He could sing it, but it just wasn't as powerful as "Not the Boy Next Door".

Sighing to himself, Kurt opened his computer and pulled up Google. Kurt had liked Blaine's idea of taking a risk and doing something new. But Blaine's song choice was not working.

Kurt spent the next few hours looking through song choices. He would always think he would have a song, but then he would try it out and decide that it was not right. And it wasn't as if Kurt wasn't trying. He was sure that he had tried songs from every possible genre. There were some that could have worked, but Kurt was determined to find the perfect audition song.

After the first hour, Kurt was still hopeful. There were still lots of songs out there. He just hadn't found the right one yet. After the second hour, Kurt was getting frustrated. By the end of the third, Kurt was ready to throw things across the room. Finally, twenty minutes into the fourth hour, Kurt was sure he had a song.

Kurt pulled out his phone and called Blaine.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine answered on the third ring. "What's up?"

"Hey Blaine and nothing much. I'm working on my audition stuff and decided to change the song."

"Why?"

"It just wasn't working. I tried. I really did, but it just didn't work right."

"That's fine. I'm not upset or anything. I kind of expected you to make changes. It's not like you, or me for that matter, have ever done this before," Blaine said.

Kurt thought about what Blaine just said and decided he was right. Neither of them had done this before. Mistakes were bound to happen and not everything would be right the first time around. Things would never work out perfectly all of the time, something that Kurt could definitely attest to. Mistakes would happen because they are just a part of life.

Kurt eventually pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard Blaine asking if he was still there. "Yeah, I'm still here. And you are right. It's all a learning process and I really don't have a clue what I'm doing.

"So," Blaine asked, "have you picked a song yet?"

"I have one in mind that I think could work. But I want to think about it some more before I actually commit to a song."

"Well, good luck with the song choice. When will I find out?"

"When I am absolutely, one hundred percent positive that I'm going to do that song."

Blaine laughed. "Fine. Go practice and let me know when you know. I can't wait to hear it."

"I will let you know. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt hung up his phone and started to practice the song. After only a few minutes, Kurt knew he had made the right choice with his song selection.

Now there were only two things left to do. First, he had to completely perfect the song. Second, he had to choose a monologue and memorize it. There was information about the monologue in Catherine's information, but with the issues of picking out a song, Kurt had completely forgotten all about it.

Kurt figured the monologue couldn't pose as big of a challenge as the song did, although he knew it would still be a challenge. Kurt knew he should work on the song, but he knew that he would feel better once he actually had a monologue chosen. Kurt opened his computer and went back to Google and to begin his search.

It took a while, although definitely not as long as the song selection, but Kurt could say that he had a monologue.

Kurt was feeling exhausted, but he knew he needed to keep working on his audition things. After another hour, Kurt called it a night and went to bed.

Over the next few days, Kurt put all of his heart and soul into preparing for the audition. He worked on his monologue, as well as his two songs, to make everything perfect. Kurt was thrilled just to be having this opportunity, but now he really wanted something to come of it. Although, Kurt, like everyone auditioning, would prefer that something happened sooner rather than later.

The time spent preparing for auditions flew by quickly and before he knew it, Kurt was sitting in Catherine's office again as the discussed the final details before Kurt's auditions.

The meeting started out as the previous meetings did. Kurt and Catherine exchanged greetings and had some casual conversation, before Catherine started discussing the important issues.

"Now I trust you have a second song prepared, correct?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, "The Music of the Night" from "Phantom of the Opera"," Kurt responded. As Kurt had been rehearsing, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of using this earlier. It was practically prepared already and was definitely contrasting to "Not the Boy Next Door". He also believed that because he was just singing, he could do it better seeing he didn't have to focus on everything going on onstage as well.

"Oh," Catherine said. "A song that's done often, but knowing you, I have no doubts that you can preform it well."

"Thank you. It took a few tries, but I finally got a good song."

"That is fine. Almost everyone I have worked with has changed their songs or monologues multiple times. It's part of the process," Catherine assured him.

The meeting went on in a similar fashion. Catherine had Kurt sing and do his monologue and made sure that Kurt felt comfortable with all the information before his auditions.

"Now, before we leave, do you have any final questions?" Catherine asked.

"Um, not right now," Kurt said. After the couple of meetings they had had, Kurt couldn't believe how well Catherine had explained things. Kurt almost felt like he was missing something because he never had any questions for Catherine, but he figured it was just a testament to how long Catherine had been doing this.

"Ok, then I think we are done. Feel free to contact me if you do come up with any questions. Good luck, Kurt. You'll be great. Just try not to let the nerves freak you out or mess you up."

Kurt smiled. "I'll try. Thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem, Kurt. Good luck."

The meeting ended and Kurt was on his way. On the way back to his apartment, Kurt stopped to ask about jobs and pick up some applications. Seeing as his things were prepared for the auditions, he would need something to occupy his mind busy for the next few days.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this posted. It just took awhile to write, and then a even longer time for me to be satisfied with it. But thanks to Rachel for her support.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. All of your comments and ideas are very much appreciated.**

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and never will.**

* * *

Friday morning came and Kurt woke up anxious and nervous for his audition today. The morning went along pretty typically, although Kurt made sure to spend extra time on getting ready just so he could make sure he looked absolutely perfect for his audition.

Just as Kurt was about to head out the door, his phone vibrated.

**Good luck today. Don't freak out. You'll be amazing! –B**

Kurt smiled. Leave it to Blaine to know exactly what to say.

**Thanks. I'll text you after. –K**

**I'll be waiting. –B**

Kurt gathered his things and left his apartment and went over to where his audition was taking place. He got to the building about 20 minutes early.

Kurt walked into the waiting area and sat down trying not to let his nerves show. While waiting, Kurt started running through his songs and monologue in his head.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sitting down directly across from him.

"Hey, I'm Matt, the man said.

"Kurt."

"So is this your first audition?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"No offense, but I can tell. You seem really jittery and nervous. Just relax. The first one is always the hardest. But just relax. If it's mean tot happen, it will happen."

"Uh thanks," Kurt said.

"I've seen so many people at these auditions. The best people are always the people who are able to relax and preform."

"Yeah, but relaxing and being calm is a little bit easier said than done."

"True, but if it helps, you seem to be doing a lot better than some of the other first time auditioners that I've met."

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Kurt was nervous. There was no doubt about that, but there were really people who were in worse shape than him. That didn't seem possible.

"Seriously," Matt assured him. "There have been people here who are literally shaking. And guess how their auditions go?"

"Not well."

"Yeah, people who let their nerves get the better of them don't tend to make it far here. Just remember relax. The first one is the worst. They get a lot easier after that. I promise."

"I'll take your word for it."

Before Matt could say any more, it was Kurt's turn to audition. Talking to Matt had lessened his nerves, but now they were back. Kurt took a deep breath and stood up.

"Just remember. Take a deep breath and relax," Matt said. "Break a leg, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt said. He was honestly really thankful that he had someone to talk to, even if it was a complete stranger. Talking with someone who had been through this before provided some comfort. Especially when Matt assured him that the auditions get better after the first.

Kurt walked across the room and entered the next room and handed his resume and headshot to the assistant at the door and his music to the accompanist waiting.

Kurt walked to the middle of the room and waited until the casting director gave him the ok to start.

When the director gave him the ok, Kurt said, "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and today I will be preforming "Not the Boy Next Door" from "The Boy From Oz" and "Music of the Night" from "The Phantom of the Opera"."

The director nodded again, signaling Kurt could begin. Kurt then nodded to the accompanist, who started playing Kurt's songs. Kurt preformed both of his songs while the director scribbled notes.

Once Kurt finished, the director asked, "And your monologue?"

Kurt nodded and preformed his monologue. The director thanked Kurt for coming in and sent him on his way.

Kurt walked out of his audition feeling very confident. It had gone better than he expected, and now that the first audition was out of the way, Kurt felt more confident about his upcoming auditions. Kurt went back to his apartment and called Blaine.

After waiting for two rings, Blaine finally answered, "So, how did it go?"

"Hello to you, too," Kurt laughed.

"Sorry. Hello, Kurt. How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm doing great. The audition went well, so life is good."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Blaine said.

"Yeah, much better than I thought it would be."

"That's great. We all told you that you would be fine."

"I know, but it's harder when it's you," Kurt said. "This is my entire future on the line."

"I understand. I'm just really happy for you."

"Yeah, but I really can't wait until you come to visit."

"I know me either. It's just not the same. I miss when you were only an hour drive away instead of ten," Blaine said.

"I completely agree."

"Can I just clarify? Although it sucks that we don't live as close as we used to, I am incredibly happy about _why_ we are so far apart."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Blaine. Only a few more weeks and then you'll be out here visiting. And less than a year until you are living out here."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I'll talk to you later Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and glanced over to the counter. The stack of applications that he picked up earlier in the week was still there, although it had significantly shrunk since Kurt started working on applications. He hadn't received any word about a possible interview, but he was still hopeful seeing as he had just turned in the applications a few days ago.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Kurt continued auditioning for shows and looking for a job. After what felt like an eternity, Kurt heard back from two of the places he applied to. Another week passed and Kurt had done the interview and secured a job a small coffee shop.

If Kurt thought he was busy before, he was strangely mistaken. Balancing a job and auditions for Broadway was not a simple task. Kurt was finding himself more tired with each day, but he knew it would all be worth it once he finally got a role.

Before he knew it, it was mid August and Blaine was coming to visit. Kurt went to the airport to meet Blaine. It had been about a month and a half since they had last seen each other in person and both boys couldn't be more excited.

Kurt waited outside for Blaine and finally, he spotted a head with way too much gel in it. Kurt immediately started walking toward Blaine. "Blaine!" Kurt called out. Blaine immediately turned around and started running towards Kurt.

The boys met in the middle and wrapped their arms around each other. "Oh my God. I've missed you!" Kurt said.

"I know. Me, too."

Kurt and Blaine eventually broke apart and walked to Kurt's car. The drive back to Kurt's apartment was filled with basic conversation about Blaine's flight and travel. They got back to Kurt's apartment and settled onto the couch. Yes, they were in New York, but right now, Kurt and Blaine were perfectly happy to just be in each other's company.

"So auditions are going well?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Well, it would be better if I actually got some call backs, but overall, I think I can say the auditions are going well."

"That's good. You'll get a call back eventually. I mean you were so talented that you _didn't _get into NYADA, which is quite possibly the best theatre school in the country. Something will happen."

"I know, but it's just frustrating because I go to audition after audition and don't hear anything. But there's nothing I can do except continuing to go to auditions," Kurt explained.

"Totally understandable. Obviously, I can't speak from personal experience, but I can only imagine how frustrating it is. But it's probably better that you are in this situation than me."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know if I would have the patience."

Kurt laughed. "I mean it's hard waiting for a call but there's nothing you can do about it. And know that helps. It's not like you can go back and redo your audition. Just audition and hope for the best."

"Still, I am still so proud of you. My boyfriend, in New York, auditioning for Broadway."

"Thank you, but it's going to be even more amazing when you are here, too. Wait, you are still planning on coming to New York, right? Because it's ok if you're not. It's completely your decision and –"

Blaine interrupted Kurt's rambling. "Yes, Kurt. I still plan on moving to New York and would love to move into an apartment with you if you would still like to."

"Of course I want to move in with you. Just one more year and we'll be here together."

"And by then, you will hopefully be on Broadway."

"Hopefully," Kurt said. "And what about you? What are your plans?"

"Ideally, I'll be at NYU."

"Doing what?" Kurt asked. It was almost strange having this conversation because at this time one year ago, Kurt and Blaine were having this same conversation. However, the roles were reversed and the boys were planning out Blaine's future."

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm kind of leaning towards English."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I would have thought you would do something with music."

"I have a feeling that that is what most people would say. But, I mean I love music, but it has always been something I do for fun and I really want to keep it that way," Blaine explained.

"So then are you going to keep doing tings with music at all?"

"Oh yeah. I don't think I could ever give it up completely but I don't want something that I love doing for fun turning into something I dread doing because I have to do it all of the time."

"Ok. So it's New Directions for sure this year, but after that, you're just going to see what happens."

"That's the plan. New Directions this year, which should be an adventure," Blaine said.

"It always is."

"But we lost eight seniors and Rory had to go back to Ireland. So that jus leaves Artie, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Sam, Joe, and me. We literally have to double the size of the club jus so we can compete."

"You guys will be fine. New Directions always made it work in the past. You guys will be fine."

"Yeah, but it's just weird knowing that when we go back we won't have the same group of people. Like all of the main competition soloists are gone, which is something we have been discussing."

"We?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, New Directions, or what is left of us, have been trying to figure out a plan for next year."

"And what is that plan?" Kurt asked. He was genuinely curious, especially after dedicating three years to it. Kurt just wanted the glee club to continue to do well.

"Unless some extremely talented new people come around, it looks like Tina will be lead female vocalist."

"And male lead?"

"Well they want me, but the other guys are super talented and Artie has been there since the beginning so really it should be him and –" Blaine rambled.

"Blaine. Did it ever occur to you that while the other guys are talented, none of them have lead a show choir before?"

"Well, yeah, but that was Dalton and this is McKinley. Two completely different things," Blaine tried to reason.

"But still, you'll be great and really, New Directions needs good, strong leaders, especially if you have to rebuild half of the club."

"But –"

"Blaine, you'll be great. Now stop worrying and arguing."

"Just –"

"Ok," Kurt said before he leaned over and kissed Blaine, which effectively silenced him and stopped all protesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the next chapter. I really hope to be updating more frequently again. However, I am going to Chicago in August, so there will be a brief period of my absence, but I hope to have at least one update before then. Also, I know I said 20 chapters, but that may not be the case anymore just because I may have to combine some stuff because otherwise it would be super dull and boring and would drag out.**

**Just a note on the actual chapter, I did not include song lyrics or the direct monologue not because I am lazy, but because I don't like reading those things in stories. I always skip song lyrics while reading. Sorry if you don't like that, but it's just my preferences.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please consider leaving a review telling me what you think. They make my day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Glee.**

* * *

It was now late September and Kurt was desperate to hear back from anyone about a role. Soon, he will have been auditioning for three entire months and Kurt just wanted something to show for it. But, there was nothing he could do except continue to show up to auditions. Kurt knew the risks associated with this type of career, such as auditioning for long periods of time and never getting anything or actually getting cast in a show that ends up flopping, but that wasn't going to stop him. Because really, if Kurt had let everything that frustrated him, stop him, Kurt would still be in high school. That's the best thing about Kurt; he will keep working despite all of the bad and negative things that are thrown his way.

Kurt couldn't deny the fact that it got harder when September came. Blaine had to go back to school, so the amount of time the two got to talk had dramatically decreased because Blaine was not able to talk at any time of the day. It was difficult, but they were making it work by texting, calling, and Skyping whenever they had time, no matter how brief the conversation ended up being.

Kurt was spending his night rewatching some of his favorite musicals on his computer. It was rare that Kurt had time for himself due to auditions and work. And when he wasn't doing those, Kurt was trying to talk to Blaine, his dad, Carole, or some of the members of New Directions. The night was very peaceful and relaxing, but half way through "Rent" his phone vibrated.

As Kurt got up to grab it, he wondered who would be texting him. He had just talked to both Burt and Carole last night. Blaine, as well as the current members of New Directions, had rehearsal for the musical. That significantly narrowed down the amount of people that would be texting him.

When Kurt got to his phone, he was surprised to see Rachel was the one texting him.

**Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow. Maybe we could get something to eat? –R**

Well, this certainly came out of nowhere. Kurt hadn't talked to Rachel in several weeks. It wasn't Kurt's intention, but life got in the way. Plus, he didn't want to push things and have Rachel hate him again. Sure, Rachel had gotten made before, but it had never gotten this bad. But now it looked like Rachel had finally come around. Well that, or Rachel had done something so awesome that Kurt could never beat and now she had to rub it in. Although, Kurt was definitely hoping that it was the first option.

**I would love to go. Could we meet earlier in the day though? I have to work at 3. –K**

**That's fine. Do you want to meet me for lunch at noon? –R**

**Sounds great! –K**

Kurt and Rachel agreed on a restaurant before Kurt put his phone away. He tried to focus on the movie again, but he couldn't. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his lunch with Rachel tomorrow, mostly because he was so unsure about what would happen.

Eventually, Kurt went to bed and fell asleep. The next morning came and Kurt got up and got ready for his lunch with Rachel. Before he left, Kurt also grabbed a bag with his clothes and things for work because he really had no idea how long this lunch was supposed to last. However, Kurt figured that the length would depend on Rachel, what she had to say, and how she decided to react to anything Kurt said. Although, it shouldn't be too bad, unless Rachel was still bitter about Kurt having Catherine. Nothing else exciting had happened. It wasn't as if Kurt had a leading role on Broadway.

After one final look in the mirror, Kurt left his apartment and made his way over to the diner. Just like the last time they met, Rachel was already there waiting for Kurt.

"Kurt!" Rachel said as she got up to give him a hug.

"Hey, Rachel. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Just keeping busy with everything at NYADA. What about you?" Rachel asked politely.

"Just insanely busy and trying to keep myself sane. But NYADA's going well?" Kurt decided that he would rather keep the conversation about Rachel and NYADA for as long as possible in an attempt to avoid Rachel getting made at him again.

"NYADA is good, just a lot of work, but its absolutely incredible. The classes, the professors, just everything."

"Sounds like you are having a great time."

"For the most part, definitely."

"For the most part?" Kurt asked. Hadn't Rachel just said how absolutely amazing NYADA was?

Before Rachel could explain anything, the waiter came by and took their orders. When he left, Kurt asked again, "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Well school and NYADA is great. It's just my living situation."

"I thought that you said that you liked your roommates."

"But then I actually had Tiffany in class."

Kurt was definitely confused now. "I'm not following, Rachel."

"Tiffany is not what I expected. Seriously, she is all of the professor's clear favorite and that gives her a huge advantage," Rachel explained.

"How so?"

"Professors do all of the casting and then there's class itself. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be in class when the same person gets solos every week?" Rachel asked.

Of course I do, Kurt thought. Kurt was in New Directions with Rachel for three years. Sure, she didn't get _every_ solo, but still, Rachel had an outrageous amount of solos especially if you looked at the amount of solos by the rest of the group.

So now the question was how to tell Rachel that."I can imagine that that would be frustrating."

"It's just that there are other people there in class. We should get a chance to sing something too."

"It will all work out somehow. They wouldn't have accepted you if they didn't think you were talented."

"I know that." Rachel sighed."It's just unbelievably frustrating."

Before Kurt said something he knew he would regret, he changed the subject. "What about your other roommates? How are they?"

"They are fine. It's strange though. Like we live together, but we don't hang out all the time or anything."

"Aren't you all at NYADA?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's part of why we don't spend a ton of time together at home. Everyone is always rehearsing for something, so it's really hard for us to find a time when everyone can do something."

"I would imagine that would be difficult. But how are the classes themselves?" Kurt was curious. He had worked his entire senior year towards NYADA. Now he just wanted to know what the course load was like.

"It's a lot of work, but it's all singing, dancing, and performing. So it always feels like a lot because you have to do so much outside of class. But it is completely worth it."

"Well it sounds like you are having a fantastic time."

"It is. The only thing that would make it better is having Finn here with me."

How was Kurt supposed to respond to that? "Well I can't do anything about that."

Rachel sighed. "I know. And now its been almost four months and nothing has changed. I know I should move on from him, but I just can't. We were supposed to get married! And then he just left me."

"I know and you do have to know that I never supported his decision."

"I know that, Kurt. But its just hard. It's not like he has even made an effort to change things at all. I realize he wanted to do what he thought was right, but I just want to talk to him again. We could have made it work."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. Could Rachel and Finn have made it? It was a possibility but not a certainty. Rachel and Finn would have had to learn what Kurt and Blaine were still learning. Long distance relationships sound hard, but once you are actually in one, they prove to be even more difficult than you could have ever imagined. "So what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. My head says leave him and move on, but my heart says wait. I just don't know what to do, Kurt." Rachel looked life she was ready to cry. This was definitely not good.

"Rachel, take a deep breath." Rachel did as Kurt asked. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you my advice. If you really think it's meant to be, call him. Contact him in some way. Even if you don't get back together with him, you will at least be talking with him again. If you don't think it's going to work out between the two of you, you are in New York City. There are plenty of other guys. Either way, you will find the right person, Rachel."

Rachel took another deep breath. "You're right, Kurt. I'll try and call him tonight. I'm not ready to give up on him quite yet."

"I understand." Finn and Rachel had been so infatuated with each other that it was almost sickening. Kurt would have been surprised if she would have given up on him so quickly.

"So, what about you?" Rachel asked.

"What about me?"

"What have you been up to?" She really must have been desperate to change the subject, because Rachel was not one to talk about other people, unless she and her life were directly involved. And if they weren't directly involved, she would find a way to make them involved.

"Nothing much. Just work and auditions," Kurt responded simply. He didn't want to make Rachel upset, so simple answers were probably the best way to go.

"Oh. Well I'm sure they are doing great," Rachel said.

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of that reaction. Was Rachel still upset and disappointed that it was Kurt doing auditions and not her? Or was Rachel happy for him but not showing it? Before Kurt could dwell on it too much, Rachel spoke up.

"Look, Kurt. I'm sorry. I really am happy for you. I just didn't really know how to react to the news initially. And it really took awhile for me to understand it and come to terms with it," Rachel said.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel was apologizing and it actually sounded sincere. "It's ok, Rachel," Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have known what to say if I was in your situation."

"But, you're not in this position. Look, I just really miss my best friend. Finn left me. I left you. New Directions all went our separate ways, so we don't all really talk like we used to. I'm here in a city with all these new people and all these new experiences. And really, I just miss all of you guys."

"I miss you too, Rachel."

"And we were supposed to do all of this together. We were supposed to move in to an apartment and go to school together. And now, that's not happening. I'm still happy for you, but I was still supposed to be sharing these New York experiences with my best friend."

"Well," Kurt said. "We can't really go back and change it, but I'm definitely ready to start being friends again if you are."

"Definitely," Rachel said.

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"What brought all of this on?" Kurt asked. "I mean, like why now all of the sudden?"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately. And with all the competition and stuff with Tiffany, it just gets frustrated and I feel like I don't really have anyone to talk to about it. The people I live with are all busy with their NYADA things, so I really don't have anyone. I guess I just realized that I really missed having you around."

"Thanks. I missed having you around too," Kurt said.

Before Kurt or Rachel could say anything else, the waiter brought their food. The two enjoyed the rest of their meal and made conversation just like they used to before all of Rachel's hostility started.

Kurt was definitely happy now seeing as he didn't really have to watch what he was saying around Rachel. She actually seemed to be supportive and questioned him about the auditions, while also asking for advice. Because according to her, if Kurt was talented enough to not get into NYADA, he had to be able to give performing advice that would help her eventually be better than Tiffany.

The meal was great and Rachel and Kurt were friends again. It was almost upsetting for the two when Kurt had to cut their afternoon short so he could get to work on time. It definitely was not fun leaving Rachel now that they were actually getting along again, but Kurt needed rent money until he could actually land a role on Broadway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I meant to finish this last night, but then the box scene was up and all productivity went out the window. As far as the next chapter, it won't be up until sometime after August 12th. I apologize, but life happens. **

**EveningShadows asked if LeakyCon was the reason I was going to Chicago. Yes, it is and that's also the reason it's going to take awhile for the next update. If you're going, let me know. Send me a message here or on tumblr ( .com).**

**Thanks again for reading, putting this story on alert, and reviewing. I am still blown away by the amount of people who like this story. **

**Please consider leaving a review and letting me know what you think. I always value your opinions.**

**That's it. Thanks for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter up shortly after I get back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and never will.**

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

Blaine was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He was planning to ignore it, but then he actually heard the ringtone. Kurt was calling.

"mmmm. Hey"

"Oh my god, Blaine! I got it!" Kurt almost yelled while completely ignoring his obviously sleepy boyfriend.

Blaine sat up and tried to wake himself up. Had he heard Kurt correctly? Kurt actually had a role on Broadway?

"I'm sorry. You just woke me up. Did I hear that right?"

"If you heard that I now have a role on Broadway, you have heard correctly!" Kurt exclaimed. Even through his tired state, Blaine could tell Kurt was excited and he had every right to be.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said, now fully awake. "Which role? When's opening night?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to ramble off questions.

"Blaine, calm down."

"I'm sorry, but this is really exciting!"

"I know and you haven't even heard which role it is yet."

"That's because you won't tell me!"

"I'm trying, but I need you to be relatively calm," Kurt explained.

"Ok," Blaine said as he took a deep breath. "I'm calm. Can you tell me now?"

"Boq from _Wicked_!"

Blaine just sat there in shock. Wicked was one of Kurt's favorite shows, and now he was going to be able to be a part of it.

"Blaine! Say something."

"I really don't even know what to say. I'm so proud and happy for you right now."

"Thank you. I still can't believe it."

* * *

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" Burt asked.

"Everything is just fantastic," Kurt said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I got a call this morning about a role."

"So does that mean you have to keep auditioning or do you have a part or what?" Burt asked because really, he didn't have a clue how anything on Broadway worked, and if it wasn't for Kurt would have even less knowledge than he already did.

"It means I actually have a role on Broadway."

"Wait, what?"

"I finally got something!"

"Oh my god, Kurt. I told you that you could do it." Kurt could hear the pride and joy in his father's voice.

"I know you did, Dad. And I really have to say thank you. For everything."

"That's my job, Kurt. So what role is it?"

"Boq from _Wicked_."

"Isn't _Wicked _the show you've been obsessed with for years?" Burt asked. Burt had issues keep track of all Kurt's things, specifically the fashion designers and names of the musicals.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, dad."

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you. This is amazing. You know me and Carole will be there."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

"So, Kurt. How are rehearsals?" Blaine asked.

"Exhausting and demanding and super intense, but it is totally worth it."

"Well, it sounds like you're having fun though."

"I am. I wouldn't trade this for anything," Kurt said.

"As long as you're having fun, that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah. But what about you? What's new with you?"

"Just rehearsing for glee club and homework. Nothing really exciting."

"What about college?" It was the one question that Kurt really wanted to know, specifically to know if Blaine was coming to New York next year.

"I've applied to a few schools, and have heard back from most of them."

"And?"

"I got in to NYU."

"But, are you going to go there?"

"I don't think so," Blaine said.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly. Of course Kurt was disappointed, but he still had to support Blaine in whatever he wanted to do. Especially considering how supportive Blaine had been through the entire NYADA process and now with everything going on with Broadway and the auditions. "So, um, where are you looking at going then?"

"What do you think about Colombia?" Blaine asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"About getting into Colombia?"

"Not really, but you say you're not going to go to NYU and I get all upset because I think that that means that you aren't going to be here in New York next year, only to find out that my boyfriend is coming to New York, he just has to tell me in a cruel way," Kurt said as Blaine laughed.

"I told you at the end of your junior year that I was on board for coming to New York with you. Nothing has changed. And now after spending these couple months away from you, I've decided that I really don't want to have to do that again, and it's not like you can exactly move to a different city."

"That's true, but you're sure about this?" Kurt asked. He really didn't want Blaine to do something that he thought he was going to regret later.

"Absolutely positive."

"Still for an English major?"

"As of right now, that's still the plan."

"Can I just say that I'm really proud of you and that I can't wait until next year?"

"Thank you and I can't wait either."

* * *

"I'm just really frustrated, dad."

"I know, kiddo, but it's part of life. I think right now, you are just really stressed out right now," Burt said.

"I know."

"Did you think about quitting your job?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it, and I know I'm going to have to once the show starts, but I haven't actually quit it yet."

"When do you think you're going to quit? Because honestly, Kurt, I think you need to do it soon."

"I know I do, and I definitely plan to. I just can't keep up with both rehearsals and working, but the issue is just the money. I have enough to keep going on my rent and everything else for awhile, but it's going to be hard without that extra money for awhile."

"But, soon you'll be getting your checks from the shows, and everything will be ok in the end."

"Yeah, it's just a matter of getting to that point. But I'll probably quit that job in a week or two. I just can't keep going like this for much longer. It's impossible."

"Everything will work out fine. It will get easier."

_Especially next year when Blaine is here,_ Kurt thought. He still hadn't told his dad that he and Blaine planned to move into an apartment together next year. And in reality, that could be put off a little longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For this story, I am pretty much ignoring what is on Broadway currently, as well as the histories of when shows were on Broadway, just for simplicity. Thank you to Rachel and Emily for helping me in choosing a role for Kurt. **

**Second, I'm sorry this took so long. LeakyCon happened, then I got back and was working a lot, and then I moved in to my dorm and started classes. It may take some time to get the final chapters out, but I'm hoping that's not the case, seeing as my roommate and I having been sitting down together to write our own stories, thus providing support. There is only two more chapters left. I know I initially said 20 chapters, but looking ahead, it's going to be better this way.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert, especially if you have stuck with this story since the beginning. Also, thanks to all those new people who started reading over the weekend. Seriously, I don't know where you all came from, but my phone was going crazy all day Saturday will emails of alerts and favorites. So, thank you.**

**I know this chapter was written in a much different style than my others, but I hope it all made sense. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the next chapter should hopefully be up relatively soon. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I will never own glee. Ever.**

* * *

Time had never seemed to go by as fast for Kurt as it had during the past few weeks. Between rehearsals, costume fittings, and trying to stay in touch with Blaine, Burt, and Carole, Kurt was exhausted and definitely losing track of time. Before Kurt realized it, it was Christmas and he was on a plane back to Ohio to spend a very short break with his family and boyfriend.

Burt had called earlier that day to confirm that he and Carole would be meeting Kurt at the airport. The plan was to then go out for dinner and catch up. What Kurt wasn't expecting to see was Blaine standing there waiting with Burt and Carole. Kurt couldn't help but pick up his walking pace as when he saw them. Sure, he missed his dad, but Blaine was different.

Blaine could tell Kurt was surprised and extremely excited to see him, and Blaine couldn't deny the fact that he was practically bouncing with excitement on the drive over. Blaine walked toward Kurt and they met in the middle, arms going around each other.

"Oh my god, I've missed you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I know. I've missed you, too. Skype isn't quite enough."

Before pulling apart completely, they shared a quick kiss. Yes, they were in a crowded airport in not one of the most tolerable states in the country, but it had been almost four months since they had seen each other in person. Some people were going to just have to deal with that.

Kurt and Blaine let go of each other and walked over, hand in hand, to go greet Burt and Carole. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and gave his dad a hug.

"It's good to see you, kiddo."

"I missed you too, dad. And you too, Carole."

Although everyone was happy to see each other, the group wanted to get out of the airport as quickly as possible. They got Kurt's luggage and made their way out of the airport and to the car and eventually over to Breadstix, because in all reality, there really isn't anywhere else to go for dinner in Lima.

Once seated, everyone started catching up, which mostly consisted of Burt, Carole, and Blaine asking Kurt about every little detail about his life in New York. While Kurt was happy to answer everyone's questions about New York, he had his own questions he wanted to ask, mostly about was exactly was going to be happening during the few days that he was home.

"Well, we don't have a ton of stuff planned," Burt explained. "Just the basic Christmas traditions with the four of us."

"Wait," Kurt said. "I thought Finn wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Did something change?"

"No, Finn's still at boot camp," Carole explained. "It's going to be the four of us. You, me, Burt, and Blaine."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, your parents were kind enough to let me stay over while you are home."

"Are you serious?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be able to spend the entire break, even if it really wasn't that long to begin with, with his boyfriend.

"Yup," Burt answered.

"But what about your parents?" While it was one thing that Burt agreed to let Blaine stay, it was another that Blaine's parents agreed to let him stay. Kurt didn't know Blaine's parents like Blaine knew Kurt's, but Kurt did know that Blaine's father wasn't particularly accepting.

"Yeah, well, my parents are out of town for something. It's not as if they are going to know if I'm here or at my house for a few days," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Kurt said. He really didn't want to elaborate on Blaine's relationship with his parents here, but maybe later he could actually talk to Blaine about it.

The group finished their meal and headed back to the Hummel-Hudson household. It wasn't exactly late when they got home, but Kurt was exhausted from travelling and his hectic schedule for the past few weeks. So, just after they all got in the house, he announced he was going to bed and would see them in the morning. Blaine went upstairs with Kurt. They both changed, Kurt did his skin care routine, and they crawled into Kurt's bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine woke up and went downstairs to find Burt and Carole waiting for the boys to get up.

"Morning," Burt said.

"Good morning, dad."

Blaine just nodded. He was never a morning person, and was still adjusting to actually being up and moving. Blaine just slumped over into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Blaine still waking up?"

"Yeah. He's not much of a morning person. Is there coffee?"

"Over on the counter," Burt answered. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kurt said as he poured coffee for Blaine and himself. "I purposely didn't plan anything because I didn't know what you were thinking." Kurt set the coffee down in front of Blaine. Blaine perked up a little and began to drink.

"Well, I'm assuming the two of you are going to want to do something. And I don't know if you are getting together with the glee club or not."

"I was only going to meet up with the glee club if I actually had time."

"Go see them," Carole said. "I know you are only here for a short time, but they are your friends. Go see them."

"We could go this afternoon," Blaine suggested.

"Looks like somebody finally woke up," Kurt laughed.

"Yes, I'm awake. I'm sorry that it takes awhile. We can't all be morning people."

"I know. So meeting with New Directions today?"

"It works for me," Blaine said. "I'll send everyone a text in a little bit."

* * *

The group planned to meet at the Lima Bean, just for the fact that it was in the center of town and was definitely the easiest place for everyone to meet.

Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive, which wasn't a surprise, and slowly the rest of the members of New Directions filtered in. Well, everyone who was actually back in Lima for Christmas. Finn was at boot camp and Rachel and her parents were spending a few days in New York before heading back to Lima. As people got there, they ordered their drinks and pulled up couches and chairs to make one big circle.

Mercedes instantly sat next to Kurt. "Hey Mercedes. What's new?"

"Nothing much. Still recording back up vocals, but hopefully that will change soon."

"I don't doubt that you will get there. You have a fantastic voice, Mercedes. Anyone who doesn't hear that obviously needs to get their hearing checked."

"Thank you, Kurt. But what about you? There's only so much information you can get from Facebook. And that's even if you would update it frequently."

"I'm sorry. Life got in the way, so I didn't have much time for Facebook recently. What do you want to know?" Kurt asked.

"Just, what's it like? I mean you're on Broadway."

Kurt noticed that everyone was focused on what he was saying, which Kurt had to admit was a weird feeling. While he had been in New Directions for three years and had his times when the club focused solely on him, it was a strange feeling. Kurt figured it was probably because even though there was always drama with someone, usually it had to do with Rachel Berry.

"I mean it's hectic. I can't deny that. However, I wouldn't change it for the world. What about everyone else? What are you guys up to?"

Puck spoke up first. "The pool cleaning business is going great. And let me tell you, the ladies in L.A. Wow, much better than anything you will find in Ohio."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck. "Really, Noah? That's how you choose to explain what you're doing?"

"What's wrong with that? It's the truth and I thought that's what you wanted."

Quinn just rolled her eyes again. "Well, I just finished my first semester at Yale."

"How was it?" Tina asked.

"It was amazing. The people there are intelligent and fun to be around. I don't think I went wrong with that decision."

"I'm really happy for you, Quinn," Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina. What about you guys in New Directions? How's that going?"

The current members of New Directions shared a glance and finally Blaine spoke up. "It's going. We're going to Regionals, but it's hard. We lost so many of you guys at graduation, so we had to recruit a bunch of new people, which was really hard. It's still fun, but it just doesn't have the same group dynamic as it did last year."

"And it didn't help that some of the new people decided to try and take over the club," Artie said.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"New Directions has a way of doing things, and we obviously don't want to change it because it seems to be working. I mean we won Nationals last year. So some of the new recruits come in and don't like the way we were doing things, and tried to completely take over. It's just hard. I have no problem with letting other people have solos or whatever, but you can't just come in and expect things to go your way just because you don't like the way we do things," Artie explained.

"So what happened?" Mercedes asked. All the former members of New Directions were very curious. It was obvious that there would be drama in New Directions because that was what happened in glee club. However, none of the former members knew anything like this had happened.

"Well, it's gotten better. Once we won Sectionals doing things our way, I think it kind of hit them that we know what we're doing. However, that doesn't mean that some people haven't stopped trying to get every solo," Artie said.

"But it's still not the same," Tina added.

"But that's expected," Mike said. "You guys still looked great at Sectionals."

"That's only because you came back to help with some choreography," Tina said.

"It wasn't that hard, though. It's less than five hours away and I had a long weekend."

"You still didn't have to come back and help us," Blaine said.

"But I wanted to."

"And we are extremely grateful," Sam added. "There was no way we would have been able to win without your help."

"That's true. You should have seen what the new people wanted to do. Disgusting," Sugar said.

"It wasn't that bad," Joe said, trying to defend the new members, even though they weren't there.

"Yes it was, and you know it," Sugar said.

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch these two go at it, there are other things we could talk about," Santana said, effectively breaking up any fight between Sugar and Joe.

"And what did you have in mind, Santana," Kurt asked.

"Like what's happening with me and Brittany," Santana responded.

"And what is that?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, nothing we're still going strong, despite me being in Louisville while Brittany is in Lima. I just didn't want to have to break up a fight," Santana said.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up in Kurt's bed talking about what was going to happen in the future with the two of them. It was obvious that Kurt was going to continue with Broadway.

"So, we're going to be in New York together next year," Kurt said.

"With you continuing to do phenomenally on Broadway."

"And you studying at Colombia. Have you made a decision about a major?"

"English," Blaine said.

"Sounds like an awful lot of reading."

"Yeah, but I love to read and all that stuff. And like I said, I want music to remain as something to do for fun and relaxation. I just can't believe we are actually going to be living together soon."

"Me either. It'll be nice not living by myself. It gets really lonely, even if I'm not home that often.

"And we won't have to worry about your dad coming home or interrupting us."

"That is definitely something to look forward too," Kurt said.

"So I have a question," Blaine said.

"Ok."

"What exactly happened with Rachel?"

"Well, we are on speaking terms again, and I think it's back to what it was before. Like we talk, and I'm not as afraid of accidentally saying something to offend her and making her jealous again. Although, no matter what happens, you will always have to worry about Rachel's jealousy."

"So she just came around?"

"I guess so. I think she was having some roommate issues, which could have definitely played a factor in everything. Plus, she never got back with Finn, or got a new boyfriend, so I guess she was lonely. And let's face it, I'm the only one she really knows in New York right now."

"I guess it makes sense, but she was still so rude before. It's just really hard to believe the turnaround."

"I get what you are saying," Kurt said, "but I think that she was just lonely and needed or wanted someone she has known for a while."

"I guess."

Kurt and Blaine continued talk for a while before they finally fell asleep. Unfortunately, their sleep didn't last as long as they would have liked because Burt came into the room early the next morning declaring that it was Christmas, so sleeping in was not allowed.

Sleepily, Kurt and Blaine got out of bed and made there way downstairs. Thankfully, Carole was kind enough to have coffee made, which significantly helped the waking up process.

As the boys woke up, everyone started exchanging gifts. Kurt was lucky enough to be able to do most of his Christmas shopping in New York, meaning Carole was able to get some gorgeous jewelry. Burt's gift was a little easier, seeing as Burt had been complaining about the crappy coffee maker in the garage, Kurt knew exactly what to get. Out of all of Kurt's gifts, Blaine definitely gave the best reaction.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Blaine said as he opened Kurt's present. Kurt just smiled.

"You got me a ticket to come visit you," Blaine said in disbelief.

"Well, I would have loved to come back here and visited you, but my schedule doesn't exactly allow for that, so I was hoping you would maybe come out to visit me," Kurt said.

"Absolutely," Blaine said as he got up, wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a kiss.

"So you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely. I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Now, it's my turn," Blaine said as he handed his gift to Kurt.

Kurt tore open the wrapping on the first gifts to find some homemade cookies. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, I did promise to make cookies at least twice a year," Blaine said. "Keep going. There's more."

Kurt did as Blaine instructed and ripped the wrapping paper off the second box. Kurt's eyes widened. "What -? How did you -?"

Blaine laughed. "So I take it you like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing," Kurt said as he pulled the signed _Wicked _playbill out of the box.

"I know that you are probably going to meet them all in person at some point, but until then, you have this," Blaine explained.

"Thank you," Kurt said. This would make things much less awkward later if he actually met the original cast. He wouldn't have to ask for an autograph.

When the rest of the presents under the tree were opened, everyone went to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was the last time they would be doing this, because Kurt had to fly back to New York later that night. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole spent the rest of the day hanging around the house and just enjoying each other's company.

At about 7:00 that night, Kurt got everything ready so he could make his flight back to New York. Kurt got everything packed up and everyone loaded up in the car to take him to the airport.

One thing Kurt realized is that it would never be easy to say goodbye. He knew he would be seeing Burt, Carole, and Blaine again soon, but that didn't matter. He didn't want to leave them. Yes, Kurt wanted to be back in New York, but he wasn't quite ready to leave his family and boyfriend because they really didn't get to spend that much time together. The only good thing was that everyone would be coming out to New York very soon for Kurt's opening night.

Everyone said there goodbyes and Kurt walked on through security to eventually board his plane.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this here's the new chapter. There's only one more after this, which is kind of sad, but also kind of awesome because soon I will be able to say I actually finished writing a FanFiction. As far as when the next chapter will be up, I am really hoping soon because my goal is to finish before the start of the new season. And I'm pretty sure my roommate will hold me to that goal.**

**Thank you to Rachel and Emily for being awesome and helpful as always.**

**Thank you to glee for releasing some new songs, because seriously I put It's Time on repeat and managed to write 2/3 of this chapter tonight.**

**If you are interested, you can always find me on tumblr: kristen-lessthanthree**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. It is so awesome to know that you guys still like this story and have stuck with it. So thank you so much.**

**Please consider leaving a review and telling me what you thought and I will be back with the next chapter soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I can assure you that absolutely nothing has changed since May, when I first started this, meaning that I own as much of Glee now as I did then.**

* * *

Kurt got back to New York after a short, but much needed vacation with his family and boyfriend. Rehearsals started again, more demanding than ever, and costume fittings were held. It was crunch time and Kurt was freaking out a little bit. Although it wasn't because he was opening on Broadway, he was just back to the crazy world of Broadway and theatre and that was always crazy.

Before Kurt realized it, Blaine, Burt, and Carole were flying out from Ohio for Kurt's opening night.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were alone in Kurt's apartment, settled comfortably on the couch. "I cannot believe you having your opening night of a Broadway show tomorrow," Blaine said.

"I know. This entire experience has been insane. Not just working on this show, but everything that happened with Carmen Tibideaux."

"I can agree to that. At least when you are famous from doing all of these Broadway shows, you will have a very unique and amazing story to tell."

"Yeah, it's not exactly the most typical way to do things."

"Since when have you done anything the normal way?"

"Hey!"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just saying that you have never been one to fit in the crowd and do things the way people normally do."

"I know that. I'm just trying to have some fun. There hasn't exactly been a lot of time for that lately," Kurt said.

"But you still didn't have to make me panic and try to explain myself in order to get your fun."

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt said as he gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine just looked at Kurt with his adorable puppy dog eyes. "No, Blaine Anderson. That is not fair."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt. "Hey, two can play at that game."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt said, giving Blaine another kiss.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up the next morning completely entangled. Kurt looked down at Blaine and was not surprised to find Blaine still sound asleep on Kurt's chest. Kurt shook Blaine a little, trying to wake him up. "Good morning, Blaine."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt squinting. Kurt just laughed. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I really need to get up and start getting ready."

"No," Blaine mumbled as he closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable in Kurt's arms.

"Blaine, come on. I really need to get ready," Kurt said. But Blaine had absolutely no intentions of moving. Eventually, Kurt just had to carefully move Blaine off of him. Kurt got out of bed, went to the kitchen and started some coffee before heading to the bathroom to actually get ready.

Kurt was not shocked to find Blaine still lying in bed when he got out of the bathroom. After Kurt got dressed, Kurt walked over to the bed and tried to get Blaine up again. This time it seemed to work thanks to a bribe of coffee.

A little while later, Blaine was actually awake enough to hold full-length conversations.

"So who's all going to be there tonight?" Blaine asked.

"You, Dad, and Carole. And Rachel's going to be there, too."

"Really?" Blaine was surprised. He knew that Kurt and Rachel were back on speaking terms, but he didn't actually expect her to come to the opening night of Kurt's show. And now that he thought about it he really didn't know how Rachel reacted to the news of Kurt's show.

"Really."

"How'd she take it?"

"Take what?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"The news that you were going to be starring in a Broadway production of one of her favorite shows."

"Oh. I guess she took it as well as anyone would in that situation. I mean, it's obviously one of her shows, and it's on Broadway, so that's like two things she has always wanted. She said she was happy, but I wouldn't be surprised if she were jealous or upset because of it. I mean, look at everything that happened during high school. She got the defying gravity solo, she got into NYADA, even though that worked in my favor later, she got to kiss you first –"

"Sorry about that one," Blaine said, looking down.

"It's okay. I've got to kiss you more, so it all works out in the end. Plus, if you hadn't been drunk, we wouldn't have exactly had this problem, now would we?"

"I'm sorry that I do stupid things when I drink," Blaine said, still not looking up from the counter.

"I still love you, Blaine. Even if you do stupid things when you drink. It's not like I have a clean record as far as drinking goes either."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the year before we met, I may have accidentally thrown up on Mrs. Pillsbury."

Blaine eyes widened. "No, you didn't."

Kurt just nodded his head.

"No. There is absolutely no way you would come to school drunk and then puke on our guidance counselor."

"Fine. Don't believe it," Kurt said with a shrug.

"So are you nervous?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked and thought about it. "I guess I am, but the thing is, I have been so incredibly busy with everything that I haven't really had time to think about it. I guess that if I were to actually stop and think about it, I would actually be freaking out right now."

"So I guess it was a good thing that you were busy. Even if it meant I didn't get to talk to you as much as I would have liked," Blaine said.

"But at least next year, we'll be together. So no more trying to schedule phone calls and Skype dates."

"I cannot even begin to express how happy I am about that," Blaine said. "It's a pain, but it's still completely worth it."

"But next year, you'll be here in New York at Columbia."

"And you'll still be doing stuff with Broadway."

"I can't wait," Kurt said, leaning over the counter to kiss Blaine.

* * *

The show was absolutely fantastic. After the show, Burt, Blaine, Carole, and Rachel were waiting backstage for Kurt. Finally they saw him, and everyone went forward at once to give him a hug and congratulate him on a flawless performance.

"Kurt, I know we hit some rough spots," Rachel said, "but I want you to know that I am super proud of you. You were amazing Kurt."

Kurt hugged Rachel back. "Who knows, maybe one day we can share the stage together?"

"That would be amazing."

Immediately after Kurt let go of Rachel, Carole stepped in and hugged Kurt. "Congratulations, sweetie. You were great."

"Thank you."

Kurt looked over to Burt as Carole released him. Burt looked as though he had been crying. "Dad –"

"Kurt, you were great. I always knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Your mom would have been so proud of you."

"I know she would have. I know I've said it all the time, especially over the last few months, but thank you so much. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for you. Just thanks for always supporting me," Kurt said as tears were threatening to fall from eyes.

"That's my job, kiddo. I'm just happy that I get to see you as happy as you are."

"Thank you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was standing silently waiting for everyone else to say their congratulations. Kurt walked over to Blaine, who immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt. I know everyone has been telling you this, but you have to believe me when I say that. You were absolutely fantastic on that stage tonight."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I'm not done. Kurt, it's been incredible getting to know you these past two years. We've already made plans for New York and next year. I would love to be able to be able to keep doing this," Blaine said as he got down on one knee. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend in shock. Did Blaine really just ask him to marry him? "Of course," Kurt said, through tears as he pulled Blaine up from the ground. "Oh my god. Oh my god," Kurt said as Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger. After it was on, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him.

For Kurt Hummel, that night really could not have gone any better.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Well, we made it. This is the final chapter. So thank you for reading, especially everyone who has stuck with this since the beginning, when this was only supposed to be a one-shot. **

**Thank you to Emily for helping me make decisions about things. Thank you to Rachel for putting up with me and for all of her help. She is an absolutely amazing person. ****Also, this wasn't how it was initially supposed to end. If you like the ending, you have Rachel to thank for that for putting ideas in my head.**

**So, I guess that's it. Please consider leaving a review. I would love to hear what you think about the final chapter and the story overall.**

**Thank you so much for reading and hopefully we can all enjoy the new season of Glee starting on Thursday.**


End file.
